CRASH BANDICOOT: A TWIST OF FAIT: THE CHRONICLES
by Kincin The Great
Summary: This is the sequel to A New Chapter. This story is great.It involes mayhem,destruction,The Mushroom Kingdom,Fathers and sons,Heros,Villians,Princess,Babies,plumbers,The Future,The Past,Dinosaurs,Mating Season,Prank Wars,AND MOST OF ALL BANDICOOTS.READ NOW
1. The begining of the end

Fanfiction Theaters

Fanfiction Theaters

_Hello Yall I'm Ripper Roo Is Awesome your announcer tonight and were here at bandicoot studios for the premier of __**"CRASH BANDICOOT A TWIST OF FAIT." **__I tell you the stars are out and they are all in front of me on the orange carpet of fame. Look it is the bandicoot family Crash, Tawna, Baby bandicoot Karl, and Future Bandicoot Karl. Lets see if we could get a word with them!_

Well how was the adventure crash

Crash: It was great felt nice to work with my future son and save my wife and young son.

Miss Tawna you look beautiful

Tawna: Thank you this may be my best adventure yet

Hey Future Bandicoot may we have a moment

Future Karl: Yeah I love the reporters

_How did you feel working with your father?_

Future Karl: It is more easier than trying to destroy him

Oh My God Its the Writer and Narrator KINCIN THE GREAT

Kincin: I will speak in side the Theater. Hurry please the story is starting

_Well folks lets get inside and I will take you to the speech!_

_**Kincin the Great**_ Hello My dear fans and readers today we make history with the story of my life. It will make once and for all realize my true potential as a writer. I promise it will make you fall over in laughter, Shake your fist in anger. Stop your heart with romance, and not leave a dry eye in the crowd so prepare yourself for the best story to come to Fanfiction for years!! NOW ON TO THE STORY!!CRASH BANDICOOT A TWIST OF FAIT

_**Future**_

It is dark two figures could be seen.

??: Are you sure this will take me to where Neois

Aku: 95 sure

??: What is the other 5 percent

Aku: I send you to the begging of the universe

??: Get killed by the big bang or destroy the world. I going in, take care old friend

Aku: bring them here the probably need training

The mysterious bandicoot goes in the time twister and disappears then the machine shuts down

It had been 2 months since that funny incident in my last story and the bandicoots were doing fine except for one.

Tawna: Ugggh!! What's wrong with me?

Tawna flushed the toilet than rinsed her mouth. She had never felt as bad in her life. It was like being in the cortex vortex every time she moved. Maybe she had the flu but that would be lying to herself. She could fell some thing pulsing in her and soon everyone would know. She was very happy ,but how to tell Crash.

Tawna: We can support one but we have only been married a few months. I never knew how he felt. Any way saying were not normal bandicoots I would say I have four months left.

Coco: Hey T. are you okay.

Tawna: Yeah

Coco: How do you tell him I'm an aunt

Tawna: But ….

Coco: I am a genus and a lot smarter than the boys.

Tawna: But what do I say

Coco: A picnic this afternoon, N.sanity beach on the shore

Tawna: That may just work

Whoa crash bandicoot a dadicoot. That's intense! Lets skip to the picnic huh.

Crash: Wow what a beautiful day, and you Tawna look beautiful and you look like your glowing too

Tawna: Crash I need to tell you something

Crash: What

Tawna: I'm preg

Just then the ground shook as Cortex's air ship hovered above them

And they were surrounded with mutants only they were different. They had robotic eyes and laser hands and seemed futuristic. They grabbed crash and put Tawna in a cage then two cortexes came out of the airship. One was the normal one but the other was wearing black and red and a cape with red spiked shoulder pads and had his hair was white at the ends and had red three pointed crown

Neois: I am Master Neois Bow before me bandicoot. Minions take him away but don't kill him. I will get my revenge and I want him to live trough it. I will break him with his heart.

? Bandicoot: Let Him Go Neois your powers are useless against me

It was no other than the Mysterious bandicoot. He was in super bandicoot form because his spiked hairy went down to his knees. He had green eyes like crash and was about his size and age but only he was as muscular as crunch. He was a purple dark eco bandicoot like Benjamin, only he resemble more like crash.

Cortex: The bandicoot you told me about he is real!

Neois: My greatest asset has realized his fate. You have finally become my greatest enemy

Mysterious bandicoot: LET HER GO NOW!!

Neois: Or what? You fire at my ship or me and you will hurt her! Go ahead kill her and end yourself.

Neois: Now let me go

The air ship disappears and the mutant attack.

Mysterious bandicoot: Quick Crash tag team now

Crash: I don't know you but okay

Mysterious bandicoot gives crash a bracelet and puts on his, and then an electric chain links them together. Both of them say

TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE

The two of them do some wicked moves, using each other as weapons. Soon they destroy all the mutants.

Crash: WE GOT TO SAVE TAWNA

Mysterious bandicoot: There are gone for now. Well go back to your house. Hold my hand

The moment they touch hands they disappear and reappear at crashes house.

Coco: WE SAW EXPLOSIONS FROM THE BEACH

Crash: THEY Got Tawna

Crunch: are you okay dadicoot… hey who is that Mysterious bandicoot

Mysterious bandicoot: sorry I couldn't tell you during the fight. My name is Karl

Coco: Nice to meet you

Benjamin: Are you an eco bandicoot like me

Karl: Yes I am

Crash: Where did you come from Karl?

Karl: The earth 26 years from now

Coco: You're a time traveler.

Karl: Yes. You gave me the plans for the time twister as a birthday present

Coco: WE have met

Karl: We will meet

Coco: hey are you a super bandicoot.

Karl: Yes

Crunch: Crash, Benjamin, and me are the earth bandicoots.

Karl: Well an earth super bandicoot is my father.

Crash: Well Benjamin met your purple ass son

Benjamin: Nope, not me dadicoot.

Karl: Here maybe if you power down.

Karl transforms to reveal an orange bandicoot with green eyes and brown hair on the top of his head. He looked like a twin of crash only muscular

Crash: Coco is that…

Coco: C'mon crash stop playing… Tawna did tell you right dadicoot

Crash: Stop calling me that okay

Coco: UH OH

Crash: Tell Me what

Coco: SHE IS 2 MONTHS PREGNANT

Crash: WHAT YOU MEAN HE IS MY….

Karl: It is true you're my father. Tawna is my mother

Crash: When is your Birthday

Karl: 4 Months from today. Come inside and I will explain.

Karl: I was born in Cortex's lab and he trained me to be evil. I was never liked anywhere I went. He was my only parent. I always wanted to see my mother, so one day when I asked he told me a she was killed by a crazy bandicoot named Crash. And then we went outside and showed me her grave. From that moment I was to hate the name Crash Bandicoot.

Coco: How did Neo Become Neois

Karl:He discovered a material call Erm. They are 10 balls composed of spirits that transform the person into that warrior. Cortex used the dark Erm on his self to turn into Neois and gave me the light erm to aid him in the destruction of the world then

Crash: What about us.

Karl begins to cry as he talks!

Karl: I was so angry with you for killing her …. And since I was a purple eco bandicoot you never realized I was your son so we fought and I used the Erm and…

Karl begins crying so uncontrollably that crash has to comfort him.

Crash: You did not do it cortex forced you too

Karl: Right.

Coco: How did you find out about the truth?

Karl: I read cortex's diary. Then I realized he tricked me and forced me to kill my loved ones. AND HE WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED MY MOTHER WHEN I WAS BORN.

Benjamin: How are you and eco bandicoot

Karl: Cortex spiked my mom's food with the eco crystal

Coco: If drugs have effect on a baby imagine eco

Karl: Wait an hour after capture is approaching hold me down cortex is about to give it to here. The effects on me in this time period will make me lose my mind.

Crash: Every body hold him down

_At cortex's secret lab_

Tawna: UGH!! The Baby, I'm so hungry it is going in a tantrum

Cortex: Dinner time captive, Non other than Wampa pie your favorite

Tawna: I don't trust you scumbag

Cortex: Well you have to eat. If not for you than do it for your child.

Or will you let it starve and die

Tawna: Fine give me.

_AT CRASHES HOUSE_

Karl: She is Going to eat it any second, who knows what could happen

CORTEX LAB

Tawna: Well I'm eating alone in a dark cell

Looks down at her stomach

Tawna: Hey If you can here me in there its your mom. Every thing is okay I've got some food since I know your hungry. Also were kind of lost some were in time, that computer says seven hundred million B.C. Don't worry you daddy will come he always comes

Felling happier she takes a bite of the pie then scrams in pain

Tawna: Po…Po… Poison…. Can't keep awake….

At Crashes house

Karl screams in pain as the energy is sending bolts of lightning out of his body. The energy is making the furniture around him fly in a furry of rage

Karl: Guys I think this may be the end


	2. I HATE THAT MACHINE!

THE SAGA CONTINUES

**THE SAGA CONTINUES**

I not going to say much, anyway read the last chapter for more info so here it goes the beginning of the end. And leave a review

Tawna was out for the count; Karl's body is going mad will any one make it to the end of the story?

Karl: I'm sorry for everything this is horrible

The energy was intense and began burning things in contact

Karl: Let me go save yourselves

Crash: Forget I'm not losing you son

The moment crash said that it is like something in Karl snapped. He had never had a real father and he wasn't about to lose him or any other real family.

Karl: I WILL CONTROL THIS. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The energy vortex around him started to close

Coco: Karl you can't absorb this much energy you will..

Karl: I WILL HAVE CONTRL!!

The vortex closes leaving Karl floating above the ground his eyes are glowing blue from the energy then he falls on the ground and faints.

Coco: That is more that the lethal amount of energy

Both mother and son are out for the count this is scary. Wait Tawna is getting up to find herself in a hostile hospital

Tawna: Where am I

Robot Nurse: You're in the infirmary

Tawna:(_Why would Cortex poison me and then save my life weird_) How long was I out

Nurse: Three weeks

Tawna: What!! The baby…

Nurse: Is healthy and doing okay, you still have three months

Tawna: My stomach has gotten bigger crash will not recognize me. I never even told him to start with.

Nurse: By the way we found out the gender would you like to know?

Tawna:(I feel bad without crash but I got to know it is the only thing I have to look forward to) Yes please

Nurse: It is a Boy

Tawna: Wow I don't believe it (my son my very first son this mother thing wont be to bad after all)

Lets go to the bandicoots where Karl is waking up.

Karl: My dream, No it's a vision, it's my first memory……. I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!

Karl ran out of the room yelling for he knew where cortex was hiding.

Crash: Hi son good to see you awake

Karl: I know where mom is

Crash: How!!

Karl: She told me while I was in her womb. The eco crystal enhanced my brain waves so anything she tells the fetus!

Crash: You know!! Where is she anyway?

Karl: She said 700 million Before Christ

Crash: Cool do we get there

Karl: Aku's time twister. How long can Aku remember something

Crash: very long

Karl: Good

Aku: What do I do again?

Karl: Remember to open up the time twister on this date 26 years from now.

Aku: Got it saved like a bell

Karl: Now in three, two, one

A portal opened up and the time twister appeared with Aku from the future. Future he looks the same as the past only with a mustache like Mr. T

Future Aku: anybody need a lift

Aku: Hey future me what's up

Future Aku: Not much. It is pretty much ruined thanks to that purple ball of doom over there

Karl: How many times do I have to say sorry

Future Aku: More than the amount of people you ended.

Benjamin: How are we all going to fit in the time twister

Karl: Coco will have the answer

They walk inside the house to find coco attaching wires to the walls. Then cords go out the window to the time twister.

Coco: All set we can leave at any time

Karl: Congratulations Dad you now live in the time twister

Crash: You rigged the time twister to the house

Karl: Yup, The new problem is we need a lot more power

Coco: What if we link 2 mojo mask into the machine

Karl: It may just work

An hour later they had the machine ready. Karl stayed on the time twister with Akus to monitor the power.

Karl: Twister to house are you ready

Coco: Ready start pumping

Karl: Okay, Akus give me all you got

The Machine turned on than a portal opened up and sucked up all of them. They reappeared in the past net to a volcano.

Karl: I hate that machine

Crash: Don't worry Tawna I'm here for you now

**Will They stop Cortex and Neois find out next chapter! **


	3. WE FOUND HER

**The bandicoots were finally after Neois with Tawna close by could they make it to the end**

Tawna was escorted to a luxury room like a five star hotel Now she was really confused

Tawna: First Cortex poison's me, and then he saves my life, now this! He is the worst evil enemy in the world. Anyway it feels good to be out of that cell.

Meanwhile

Karl: Benjamin can you locate her energy

Benjamin: No, But I can find yours, your aura is strong and bright, it is underground. Most likely there is a secret base under that tree.

Karl: right lets go

Crunch: Hey how do we get down?

Karl: I can teleport us next to the tree. Hold hands now or get left behind.

They all teleported next to the tree except for the Akus who don't have hands.

Coco: They can fly here

2 minutes later the Akus get there huffing and puffing

Coco: How do we get in?

Crunch: By using pure force

Crunch uses his laser cannon arm at the ground but it has no effect.

Benjamin: My turn!!

Benjamin uses his electric discharge on the ground, but still no effect

Crash: You guys are wimps. Watch this losers

Crash uses a super blast but sill no effect

Karl: It is amazing that you guys are even able to stop cortex at all with your week energy rays. You need to charge them like this!!

METOOOO!!  
SAKOOOOO  
HAAAAA

A Huge energy ray fires from Karl's hands, like something from Dragon Ball Z. It leaves a huge hole in the ground and signals an alarm

Crunch: They know we are here.

Karl: So lets boogie

They run into the base with Benjamin leading the way

Coco: Try and keep up

Coco: Don't worry about me

She sprints in front of him like a pro championship runner

Crash: Show off

They finally came to a fork in the road.

Benjamin: This way

Karl: No this way

They split up into two groups only thing yelling is herd from the other side of the tunnel were Benjamin's group is then the two groups meet at and intersection. Benjamin, Crash and Future Aku franticly running and pass Karl's group.

Karl: What's up guys

Benjamin: DINOSAURS!!

Karl: What?

**RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

Karl: NUTS!!

The two groups franticly begin to run because behind them was a half robot Tyrannosaurus Rex. It was easy to run from but I will write in a dead end to make things more exciting.

Coco: Oh no! A dead end with a locked door

Crash: I can pick just give me some time

Karl: So that means we have to hold that thing off

Benjamin: Lets make him pay

Crunch: Boss fight

The three of them try to hold off the T rex but are struggling to get pat its lasers.

Karl: Guys stand back this is going to be wild.

Karl reaches into his pocket and pulls out a launch star from super Mario galaxy.

Benjamin: Hey bub you can't do that this is the wrong game!

Karl: Dad keeps a pultergust 3000 in his closet.

Crash: It gets the really deep stuff in the carpet

Karl then does a spin and flies out like a human bullet, Than SPLAT!! He went threw the dinosaur and left a hole in his stomach. Leaving Karl covered in goop! Yuck he says and tries to wipe his fur

Crash: I got the door open

They walk into a room, which seems like a five star hotel!

Karl: Sweet I need a shower…………………………AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Benjamin: Karl are you okay……………AHHHHHHHHHH!!

The rest of the gang goes over to see Karl and Benjamin on the floor outside the bathroom looking like they saw a ghost!

Crash: What happened

Benjamin: W-w-e f-found your wife!!

Karl: The nightmares! , The nightmares! , I always wanted to meet my mother but that was… UGH!!

Tawna then walks out of the bathroom with a whit dress on. (THANK GOODNESS OR ELSE I MIGHT HAVE SCREAMED)

Tawna: It is called Knocking Benjamin……BENJAMIN, CRASH, COCO, CRUNCH, AKU…………AKU again but only with a mustache…..Mysterious Bandicoot!!

Crash runs up and gives here a hug ( the best that he can with her stomach in the way)

Crash: I'm here. For both of you, my wife (puts one hand on her stomach) and my son. Oh yeah meet a close friend of mine.

Karl: The name is Karl, nickname G-SMOOTH

Crash: No your name is not G-SMOOTH, stop saying that. You're not from the ghetto! I should ground you for two weeks!

Karl: Sorry

Tawna: Why are you talking to him like that

Crash: He is our sun

Tawna: What?

Karl: Time travel… long story

Crunch: Hey there are big guards coming this way

Karl: Aku past take coco and crunch. Aku future take crash and Benjamin, I got Tawna. Were porting out

There were to clouds of green smoke and a huge purple flash and them every one was gone

**I think this is a great chapter. Can't wait for the next one! So please read and review or walk into the bathroom like Karl and Benjamin with out knocking. ( then have crash come and beat you up!)**


	4. A KINCIN THE GREATandNOVA Proudiction

KINCIN THE GREAT and NOVA STUDIOS PROUDLY PRESENTS

_**KINCIN THE GREAT and NOVA STUDIOS PROUDLY PRESENTS**_

"_**CRASH BANDICOOT A TWIST OF FAIT"**_

_Hey Yall Kincin here! It is hard to believe but this is the last chapter of " Twist OF FAIT" my master story. But then I realized what if I made this a chronicle! I hold of the final battle with Emperor Neois and extend that. Also what if Karl stayed back in the past longer. I AM LENGEND So I had to change the name. By the way if you wondered what the name Karl came from it belongs to me. As they say in the first Veiwtiful Joe (the only good game in the series) LETS GET IT ON! _

There were two clouds and of green smoke and then it stated raining bandicoots. They all piled up on each other except for Karl and Tawna! Then the doors opened up next to the tree and two organic T-rexes with N's on their heads came out. Followed by Neois and Cortex

Cortex: T- rex rip them to little bandicoot bacon bites

Crunch: There's bacon

All: SHUT UP CRUNCH

The dinosaurs attack leaving everyone running for there lives trying not to be killed or eaten. Then Karl And Tawna show up. And then they start running for their lives. Unfortunately Tawna who remember is pregnant, cant run so gets trapped.

Tawna: HELP

Karl: I got you Karl once again uses his launch star to make the grand save. He flies up and punches the dinosaur in the face stunning it

.Karl: If it is Organic it can and will be jacked

Future Aku: Right

The two get on the dino's back and Karl slaps Aku on his face. Giving him control of the dinosaur.Karl: Free Jacking!!They then fight and stun the other T-rex

Karl: Hey dad hop on

Crash and his Aku jack the other T-T-rex. Al that was left was Cortex and Neois.

Crash: Hold it you two were got dinosaurs and they are loaded

Neois: Simpletons don't make my laugh or in your case cry

Neois shot a beam at dark energy at the dinosaurs. Luckily Karl and Crash jumped just in time to dodge the attack, but the dinosaurs were killed in the explosion.

Karl: Lets get out of here!

Crash: SUPER BANDICOOT

Benjamin: SUPER BANDICOOT

Crunch: SUPER BANDICOOT

They all transformed into super bandicoot and flew out of there. (of course they grabbed coco and Tawna who are not super bandicoots) They got to the top of the volcano and use the time twister house to return to the present.

Crash: Get ready they could be right behind us

Karl: Nope (begins chuckling)

Crash: What do you mean they have a time twister

Tawna: Not any more

Coco: what did you two do?

Karl opens his hand to reveal a black plug with and N

Coco: That is the NITRUS VALVE. IF THEY USE THE TIME TWISTER

Karl: They Blow up their base.

_**Past**_

Cortex: Quickly N gin return use to the future.

N gin: Yes master

Computer: _Starting transport_… _WARNING NITRUS VALVE MISSING… ACTIVATING POWER DRAIN… DRAIN FAILED… OVERLOAD, CTRL ATL DEL, WARNING SELF DESTUCT ACTIVE PLEASE LEAVE BASE_

_GOOD BYE!!_

Cortex: I HATE BANDICOOTS

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**_Present_**

Karl: So we teleported to the processing center and she picked the lock

Tawna: Then he pulled the piece from the machine

Karl: So now the future is saved. I can go back and live a normal life and not destroy the world

An hour later they fixed the time twister and Aku and Karl left

Karl: See you in 26 years

Future Aku: Bye me make sure you play those lottery numbers I told you

They entered the machine and it disappeared.

Crash: I will miss them

**Sorry to interrupt but it is time to switch to the alternate ending so expect more bandicoots thank you!**

Then in a flash of light they reappeared with the time twister

Karl: What did we do wrong. Why, Why, Why,

Crash: What's wrong guys

Karl: The future is still destroyed. Cortex still beat us! I'm still evil!

Crash: What are you going to do!

Karl: It is obvious until we stop Neois from getting his hands on me the future is unsafe. We must stay here in the past and stop him here. Do you mind if we stay here

Crash: How could I say no to my own son!

**How do you like that. Pure genies. Any way review and wait for next chapter **


	5. Mating Season 1

**This Chapter came to me in school during science. They say animals go through a stage called mating season. Well let's just say with Karl's wife Krystal in the future things are going to get ruff. Also a have to write a disclaimer because one of my characters is barrowed for this chapter from CrashFad 13**

**It was late at night and a week after Tawna had been rescued. All the bandicoots were asleep except for one and an ancient mask.**

Karl: This did not work last time why now

Future Aku: Trust me it will

**They step in the time twister and disappear. The next morning it is late and no one has seen Karl or Future Aku until a flash of light sends the time twister flying at them**

Karl: Ugh I still hate that machine

Coco: Where did you guys go?

Karl: Future 26 years. It is fixed for now

Coco: You can go home

Karl: For brief visits any way that is not important crash and me need to leave the Dimension

Coco: where

Karl: We need the six golden coins in the Mushroom kingdom

Crash: Sweet we get to see Mario.

Karl: Yeah, did you make the plans for the dimension twister?

Coco: Yeah the device is read attach it to the time twister

Karl: cool

Coco: Karl you look different

Karl: well for you it may seem like a few hours but I have been gone for three years

Coco: what

Karl: There is no time, C'mon dad we need to go and both Akus too

Crash: By Tawna, Buy guys

**They enter the time twister (which is now the dimension twister) and disappear. In mid warp Karl talks to Crash**

Crash: So what did you do in the future?

Karl; Not much got married, but not much

Crash: Was I at the wedding

Karl: yeah you're old

Crash: Yikes

Karl: You don't look old: You see me and you and I wives and friend all drunk youth potion so you look like you do now

Crash: Cool! Hey is your wife hot

Karl: Smoking, also one thing,

Crash: what

Karl: She is a princess

Crash: Lucky

Karl: and I am became a king when I married her

Crash: Luckier so what country do you own

Karl: She is an alien so I'm king of a different planet

Crash: So she is not a bandicoot

Karl: She is kind of… she is Harpadoian

**Let me explain to you what are Harpadoians. They are bandicoots that are like crash but evolved naturally not mutated like Crash and friends. They are smart and have technology you cant imagine. Also the whole planet is nothing but bandicoots no humans. Oh before I forget they have wings like angels! **

Crash: so you are king of the most powerful planet in the universe, besides the super bandicoot planet!

Karl: Yeah

Crash: LUCKLY! So let me guess you got her Mario style right

Karl: Yeah I saved her from evil and things launched from there

Crash: Just like how I met your mother!

Karl: That is the only way to get a girl. Oh yeah in fact Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy came to my wedding.

Crash: Cool

Karl: I go to the mushroom kingdom a lot.

Crash: You know I made a bet with Mario that he would never marry the princess. Did I win?

Karl: Nope! She actually is 7 months pregnant

Crash: Dang I owe him 10 bucks! What about…

Karl: Luigi married Daisy so don't try that bet ether

Crash: Great I owe him 10 bucks. My wallet must be small

Karl: Karl no we have well paying jobs

Crash: What are we?

Karl: Cant say that is a different story

Crash: By the way if you're married did you ever

Karl: lose my oats

Crash: yeah

Karl: Nope I have only been married for 10 months

Crash: You do know about mating season

Karl: Relax; I know when the scent blooms the eyes will open

Crash: just saying you're in season

Karl: Now I missed a three-year time band remember

Crash: You sure cause trust me you look like you're in season

Karl: No so chill man. JUST SHUT UP!!

Crash: Seduction stage 1 anger and attitude! If your in season then we got to get you back to your wife.

Karl: No with out those coins we cant stop the meteor

Crash: what

Karl: a meteor is heading for earth and we need the power of the coins to stop it

Crash: But if you go mad…

Karl: I know the consequences Get ready for the landing were ending transport!

**This is tense! What is going to happen to Karl! Wait and see to find out in Mating season Chapter 2. So please review.**


	6. Mating Season 2: The tale of love

Hey guys

Hey guys! When we last left off the bandicoots were about to enter the mushroom kingdom. If you remember it was bandicoot mating season and since Karl's wife is in the future he has no choice but to be controlled by his instincts until he mates

Karl: hold on dad

Crash: hold on to what

The two of them braced themselves as they crash-landed in front of Peach's castle

Crash: Now I see why you hate that machine

Karl: Yea it always ends up in the weirdest places

Crash: I'm okay it is just I hate it when sharp objects are being pointed at me.

Karl: What

The two of them looked up to see two toads holding spears

Guard: Identify your self

Karl's eyes glowed red in anger

Crash: Seduction stage 2! Oh no

Karl roared in anger and yelled out in a furry of rage

Karl: I am the warrior I serve the goddess

Guard2: What

Karl: you are not the goddess

Karl then picked up the toad and threw at crash knocking both of them out for the count. Then Mario walks up to the castle and then sees Karl fighting the other toad. Then he saw crash out on the floor.

So he ran up and jumped on Karl's face. He flinched at the attack

Karl: I only serve the goddess! You are not the goddess.

Mario: uh oh

Karl super kicked Mario. Mario got up and tried to shoot fireballs at Karl, but Karl was to fast and went up and kicked Mario again

Mario: I still got one more move left. OH YEAH

Mario used the Finale and shot two beams of fire at Karl

Karl: I will not stop till I find the goddess

The attack knocks him out. Then to later wake up in handcuffs in front of Peach sitting on her throne. Mario and Luigi were holding him in place and held his chains.

Peach: Maybe he is a bandicoot like crash.

Mario: Or Bowser in disguise

Peach: Look out he is waking up

Karl: what where Am I. Peach is that you

Peach: How do you know me?

Luigi: Maybe he is a spy sent by Bowser

Mario: Lets dump him in the Darklands

Karl: I'm not a spy and I know you from the future

Luigi: He is a time traveler like we were

Mario: I still don't trust him

Karl: Here I have a picture at us at your wedding

Peach: what

Karl: See

He gives them the picture, which shows Karl, Krystal, Mario and Peach, Standing in front of a wedding cake.

Karl: Here is one of me burying Luigi in sand when you guys came to see my wedding

He shows them the picture of a clueless sleeping Luigi up to his head in sand.

Luigi: Hey!!

Karl: I got one more picture! I should not show you but I will. Here is me and Mario painting rainbows on a wall in the castle. While your over there in that rocking chair. Luigi has a paint can on his head.

He gives her the picture. Peach looks at it and drops it

Karl: future is bright for you and Mario

Peach: But

Karl: you always did have a soft motherly side

Mario: Let me see that

He looks at the picture ands see non-other then peach sitting in a chair, pregnant.

Peach: Let him go

Luigi undoes the chains

Karl: By the way Luigi there is a picture of your wedding in my pocket.

Luigi: Cool let me see. Wait till I show daisy.

Karl: don't I'm not supposed to tell you future events anyway. Oh where is dad!!

Mario: Who

Karl: Crash!

Luigi: he is your father!

Karl: He got Tawna pregnant in the other dimension.

Peach: He is in the guest room. He was K.O.

Karl: Who did it?

Peach: You did and you hurt Mario and two toads

Karl: OH NO IM IN MATEING SEASON

Peach: What

Karl: No time you need to take me to Crash.

They take him to a room where Crash is getting up.

Crash: Karl you threw a toad at me

Karl: You were right about me being in season but that is important,

Crash: But if you don't find the goddess you might just…

Karl: I wont I can control it. Just slap me if I start to act funny.

Mario: What going on

Crash: we need to stop a meteor before it destroys my world. We need the power of the SIX GOLD COINS

Mario: We could find them but it a week

Crash: Karl Cant hold out a week

Mario: what's wrong with him

Crash: Peach Leave the room this is private

Peach walks out and the Aku's show up

Aku: we were lost

Then Karl's eyes glow blue and he jumps out the window and stares at the sky

Crash: let me tell you about mateting season, it is a time were bandicoot have urges and lose themselves to their instincts. This is the one time we are forced to… ugh… well… mate and we do it when we get the urge again for three days! Until karl finds his wife Krystal the goddess he will continue to attack and release the warrior. The two of them must mate before karl enters stage seven.

Luigi: what happens then?

Crash: Karl will destroy anything in front of him until he find the goddess

Aku: and since he is a time traveler he will destroy the world and wont stop until 26 years from now.

Mario: What is he doing now?

Crash: Karl is trying to locate his mate. He looks up at the sky in search of Krystal.

Future Aku: I am not surprised he loves that woman.

Luigi: I smell a story

Future Aku: Well in the future karl is a Lieutenant army pilot and work for an organization called the STAR FOX.

Mario: Wow Fox has his own army

Future Aku: Yeah. Anyway Karl's ship was hit by meteor and he crash-landed on the Harpadoian planet. Luckily the princess found him. She nursed him back to health, and in return he saved the planet by stopping a plague of darkness. He jumped in front of the darkness, as it was about to absorb the princess. He absorbed it contained it in himself. Then shot is out of his body in a single blast. She saved him he saved her. They became the perfect couple and on the Night of the Royal ball he wanted to marry her. But he was capture and put in jail by the sentinel Ishmael. He wanted to get to the princess and marry her for the throne. But Karl escaped and confronted him at the ball. They fought and realized they could work things out.

**Flash Back**

Ishmael: No a commoner should not have the throne I must marry here and lead this planet

Karl: What! I don't care about the Throne I love Krystal! She is the most kind-hearted person in the world. From the first time I saw her I knew I had to spend the rest of my life with her. She is my goddess. And with out her I could not deserve to be warrior . I would have to check my self into a clinic cause I cannot be sane without her.

Krystal: Do you mean that?

He turns around to see Krystal behind him

Karl: I mean every word! Krystal Will you marry me

Krystal: Yes I love you

Karl: Ishmael I believe you are able to put this entire planet were it should be

Ishmael: What are you saying?

Karl: You are my head advisor! Anything you say goes twice with me

**END FLASH BACK**

Future Aku: So they were married. I don't blame him for liking her; she has blue hair that goes down past here shoulder and blue eyes and a face like Coco's only much older. It was a shame that I had to show Karl the textbook. It showed that two bandicoots used gold coins to stop a meteor that almost destroyed the earth. Also a white bandicoot stopped Neois. That when Karl figured out the white bandicoot is some form of super bandicoot. So he said good-bye to Krystal and left.


	7. Mating Season 3: Stay down

That last chapter was too romantic, so I have to make this one more Actiony or more Humorous. Anyway Karl is home sick and misses his wife, and his condition is getting more serious.

Crash: Hey Mario could you go pull Karl back inside he is getting wet in the rain.

Mario: sure

Karl was soaking wet still looking up at the sky.

Mario: Karl come insideKarl did not respond Mario: C'mon

He ran up and grabbed Karl. Karl's eyes glowed from blue to red.

Karl: DON'T TOUCH ME!!

Karl sliced Mario with his claws.

Mario: Ow

Mario held his hand to his chest then saw red dripping down from his shirt onto his overalls. Karl quickly returned to normal and saw Mario in pain

Karl: Let me help you

Mario: NO

He shot a fireball at Karl

Karl: Ow…. What have I done!!

Karl teleported away and Mario staggered inside

Luigi: what happened

Mario: Karl got me bad

Crash: Where is he

Mario: I yelled at him and he disappeared

Crash: I got to find him

Peach: Don't leave the storm is bad

Crash: I'm not leaving my son out there alone. He is not going to be alone again.

Crash runs out in the rain. Meanwhile Karl is sitting in an ally

Karl: What have I done?

Crash: Nothing

Karl: Dad he was badly bleeding

Crash: Let me see your chest

Crash looked and saw Karl's fur on his chest was blacked

Crash: Your burned

Karl: Yeah I can't move because of the pain

Crash: Let's get you back to the castle

Karl: I can't go there

Crash: I am not leaving you here hurt

Crash tried his best and lifted Karl up and held him in his arms. It was not easy since Karl is just as tall as crash but he got him back to the castle.

Karl: Dad….

Karl fainted

Crash: Karl wake up! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!!

Peach: He looks horrible. He has a high fever we need to get him in bed now!

They put Karl in the bed and bandaged his chest. They then called the doctor

Doctor: He has a third degree burn. The medicine should relive the pain. Also he fainted from a high fever. An hour longer and I would hate to think of it. He will be okay.

Karl then starts to wake up.

Karl: where am I! I can barley move

He tries to get out of bed but topples over on the floor. He still tries to get up and move

Karl: I must be really hurt. But I got to keep moving

He goes into the kitchen and sees everyone. Also there are five of the magic coins.

Karl: Sorry I missed the adventure

Crash: You should be in bed

He gives Karl a chair to sit on

Crash: You had a high fever. The burn was so bad it could of paralyzed you. It is luck you can even walk right now

Karl: I'm okay! Besides we need the last coin

Karl tries to get up and walk outside but falls onto his knees. He staggers to get up

Peach: you don't get it! You're still hurt you need to rest

Karl: No I must get stronger

Peach: You have nothing to prove to no one

Karl: I'm not losing anyone again! I won't let Neois win

Crash: Karl face it you are different now! Your married, you have us, you don't need to only show strength.

Karl: No this is minor pain I survived much worse than this. This is not for me

Crash: Who is it for, who is that important that you need to kill yourself over?

Karl: …KRYSTAL!

Karl once again tries to get up and limps over to the Castle's weight room. Then peach jumps in front of him and pushes him down into a chair.

Peach: If you wont stay down I will force you to

Karl: You never change peach, that may have been the third time you have done this to me. Sometime you are even worse that my wife. I can't win this battle. Dad help me to my bed

Crash helps Karl into bed

Karl: Hey you want to play a video game.

Crash: Sure

Karl: There is a black pill in my bag pick it up and squeeze it

Crash does what Karl say then there is a black cloud of smoke. When it the smoke disappears it reveals Crash holding a shoty at Karl's head

Crash: AHHHHH!!

Karl: The blue one! The blue one!

Crash: Why do you have a gun?

Karl: Cause I work in the army

Crash: oh

Crash then picks up the blue capsule and reveals a Protendo Xii with four remotes.

Crash: what game!

Karl: Smash Bros. Assault

They start the game and do a tourney

Crash: I'm in the game

Karl: Me too

They fight inside the Doominator.

Karl: Smash ball

Karl grabbed it and tried to crack it open

Crash: MY BALL

Crash breaks it and does his Final smash

Crash: TITAN JACKING

Scorprillia show up on the field and crash Jacks it. He then smacks Karl off screen

Karl: My turn

Karl does his final smash. He trans form into the white super bandicoot. Then he traps crash in some void transporting him somewhere.

Crash: what move is this?

Karl: well it pure skill. If I pres the right buttons you die and if I even get one wrong I die

Karl presses 11 buttons in to seconds all are right. The white bandicoot picks up his sword and then slashes Crash and he disappears

Karl: don't mess with the legendary Sprit Caliber

Crash: To bad that game is unreal

Karl: No I have that sword

Crash: where

Karl: In my bag

Karl Reaches in and picks up a white blade with dark blue balls in it

Crash: It is amazing

Karl: It is the one of the two most powerful swords in the universe

Crash: Who has the other?

Karl: My evil twin Kane Shadowsyce. He is a copy of me, has all my moves and powers, even a copy of my erm. Only thing he is evil and Red.

Crash: wow I thought fake crash was evil

Karl: No in the future he sells cars and makes them. Fake Crash even made me my first car and my gyro cycle.

Crash: What's that

Karl: it is a motorcycle. Any way I think I am well rested.

Karl gets up and does a back flip

Crash: how do you heal so fast?

Karl: I told you I have been through worst besides we need to get the last coin

Crash: let's see if Mario knows were it is


	8. Mating Season 4: The end

**This should be the Last Mating season chapter after that I plan to write a little bit of Karl's life in the future. So lets go already**

Luigi: Quick get him back in bed

Karl: Hey let me go

Luigi picks up Karl and drags him to the bed room

Crash: Let him go he is okay now

Karl: How is Mario doing

Luigi: Okay he just needed some mushrooms and Bandages.

Karl: that's good to hear

Luigi: we know where the last coin is

Karl: where

Luigi: The castle of Warrio

Karl: Funny he kept one of the tools used to stop him

Luigi: to Warrio gold is gold

Karl: lets go then

**The troop gathered up some 1up mushrooms and leftMario: Warrio's castle is this wayThey approach a dark scary castle that was huge**

Karl: let me guess, we have to fight our way through traps and enemies till we get to Warrio.

Mario: Right

Karl: I may freak out again at any second let me teleport us to the top of the Castle

Luigi: Isn't that cheating?

Karl: well we are in a story not a video game. Beside do you want me to transform again and beat all of you guys up!

Luigi: Beam us up captain

Karl teleports them all to the top room of the castleWarrio: An intruders huh, I hate intruders

Mario: Uh oh

**Warrio runs up to them and begins to punch the stuffing out of Mario. Luckily Karl comes in and throws Warrio. Well he tried to throw him but he is just so fat.**

Karl: Oh no, not now, need control… WARRIOR… I AM THE WARRIOR

**Karl's eyes lit up in furry as he began to massacre Warrio. He punched him with fist at speeds over 120 miles per hour. He was the ultimate fight power. Luigi, Crash, and Mario grabbed Karl and held him in place**

Warrio: No more!! I surrender

Luigi: Give us the coin or we let him go

Warrio: Take It

He gives Mario the coin, then Karl Transforms to normal.

Karl: Head hurts

Crash: we got the last coin get us out of here

Karl: Teleporting now

The four disappear and reappear in front of the dimension twister

Karl: sorry to leave urgently but we got to go now

Crash: We had fun

Luigi: Take care guys

**The two step in the machine and vanish. They reappear in front of their home, but the sky was an eerie read and everyone was panicking. They looked up to see a huge round rock was quickly heading toward them.**

Karl: I told you this thing could destroy the planet.

Crash: What do we do?

Karl: We fly into it

**The both of them turned into super bandicoots and flew up to the meteor.**

Crash: How are we able to breathe in space

Karl: This rock is so big it has its own atmosphere. Anyway follow me to the core.

**They walk over to the huge hole in the planet that leads to a red magma core**

Karl: Toss the coins in and prey

Crash: Then we run

**They toss in the coins in the core and fly away as fast as they could. Then the Meteor explodes and sent the coins flying away in six directions. Then the sky becomes blue**

Coco: The meteor is gone

Crunch: Were saved

Benjamin: Here comes Crash. Where did Karl go?

Crash: He left for the future. But he said we need to find the coins.

_**FUTURE**_

The Castle of Harpadoria is quiet, for most of the people are in their rooms. Well you can guess what is going on (it is mating season) Anyway only three are about. Ishmael and Tia are talking out side princes Krystal's chamber.

Ishmael: I don't understand Tia; she continues to wait for him

Tia: you know the legends Ish, each person has only one soul mate.

Ishmael: I never realized how pretty you were Tia… I AM THE GATE KEPPER.

Tia: I AM THE KEY MASTER

**Tia begins to run away for her room as the more beast like transformed Ishmael chases her on all fours until they reach her room and then….**

Krystal: I miss you Karl, no matter where you are. Well in this case it is when.

Karl: I missed you more than any thing

Krystal: Your home

Karl: I can't control my self I need you

Krystal: I love you

Karl: I love you…. I AM THE WORRIOR

Krystal: I AM YOUR GODDESS

**She ran back to the king's chamber with Karl running like an animal behind her. They entered the room and shut the door. Karl and Krystal had begun their first mating season. They were was happy that it could be with each other.**

**WAHOO.**

**No more mating season troubles. But stick around for the next chapter. It takes place all through out the future. Also an invite to the Mushroom kingdom. A big secret and surprise. And the new princess. Also the soon to be prince. Four people may never be the same and trust me you got to see whom. Here is a small hint so you can wonder a little Bit, **

_**Princess Plum S. Toadstool,**_

_**Prince James W. Bandicoot**_

**That all your getting so leave!**


	9. CRONICALS OF THE FUTURE: 1THE INVITATION

Now we are going to look at some of Karl's life in the future

**Now we are going to look at some of Karl's life in the future. So now no one should have to call him Mysterious bandicoot. He wont be so unknown for long. So please enjoy these next fics titled " THE CRONICALS OF THE FUTURE". Oh yeah since this is the future every one is older except looks the same (youth medicine) except coco who is still too young to drink any and Tawna is not pregnant with Karl. The age limit is 45. Also some borrowed Like Lila The Squirrel (Benjamin's wife) and Tani tiger (Crunch's wife) Also in my stories they are Bandicoots. If you don't like it screw off. And remember Bandicoot world 26 years ahead, Mushroom kingdom 3 years ahead. Some kind of time warp makes them age slower and bandicoots age faster **

_**It was about 1:00 in the Afternoon and Karl and Krystal had Just woken up.**_

Karl: Good morning sunshine

Krystal: Good morning lover boy

_**Krystal put on a robe and Went to her room for a shower. She felt a little light headed and dizzy, but she expected it form every thing last night. Karl got his shower and went downstairs for breakfast. He felt some weird energy, like the oncoming of something powerful. But as always he ignored it.**_

Karl: No villain in front of me, must be nothing.

_**When he got down there he saw Ishmael, Crash, Benjamin, and Crunch sitting around the dinning room table.**_

Crash: Look the warrior is awake

Crunch: Want lunch warrior

Benjamin: So how was the mating noob?

Karl: Do I have to tell you something like that?

All three of them: YES!!

Crunch: We all did it

Benjamin: It's like its Christmas

Karl: Okay?

Crash: Well normal mating is not like what happens last night

Karl: YEAH!

Benjamin: Lila never is like that

Crunch: Never is Tani

Crash: Our wives are nice but become beast during mating season.

Benjamin: And the holiday last three days

Crunch: Also we are voted unfit to work in the army

Karl: So we get three days off with full pay! Hey Ish, you have not said anything.

Ishmael: Well I lost my right as a bachelor.

He then flashes his new ring

Karl: And you never said anything.

Ish: I love Tia what else is there to say

Crash: I though you loved Krystal

Ish: No I just wanted the thrown. I could never make her as happy as Karl

Karl: Thanks Ish

Ish: Also You got warp mail. It is very urgent.

Karl: From who

Ish: King Mario of the mushroom kingdom

Crash: Maybe he is a father already

Karl: No it is worse

_**Karl begins reading the letter to every one **_

**_Dear Karl,_**

**_I cant say how are you because this is too urgent for small talk. I need your help. As you know my wife is due to deliver soon and we are all happily waiting. But Bowser has declared full out war. We have been fighting off koopa fleets but every once in a while one gets into the kingdom. The last one was able to get into the castle grounds. He tried to kidnap Peach. We stopped him but he broke Peach's leg in the process. We are lucky the baby wasn't hurt. Any way she is better now, but I realized I couldn't let anything like that happen again. I need more than just some toads and my brother I need all the friends I can get. Also I know you hate being away from Krystal for a while, (cause to tell the truth I don't know how long you may be staying I just know it wont be a short time) so please we would love to have you bring her. I would not want to break up a perfect couple. Please come soon I really need more hands._**

**MARIO**

Karl: Tell everyone me and Krystal leave tomorrow

Ish: You're sure

Karl: I don't let anyone hang

Crash: So your going to tell Fox that you need to spend a random amount of days on vacation.

Karl: I can charm him

_**LATER**_

_**Karl talking to Fox on a holophone**_

Fox: That is an emergency

Karl: I knew you would understand sir

Fox: I even got a letter from Mario explaining your absences

Karl: Sir I must leave

Fox: You Arwing is on the way and in it is your next check all made in coins

Karl: Thank you sir

Fox: No problem, the mushroom kingdom is one of the best relaxation places I know. You got to have some Coins to flash around

Karl: Hey I am on a mission

Fox: Right, But make sure as soon as this mating season nonsense is over you send over your father and two uncles ,their vacation is over

Karl: I could send them now if you think this is nonsense

Fox: No way! Last time Crash sent his Arwing flying into the great fox. He is nuts if you keep him away from his wife. Anyway thank you for the warning Commander.

Karl: I'm not a commander

Fox: Hey you have been due for a promotion. Your now 2nd in command

_**Fox ends the Transmission**_

Karl: I… I GOT PROMATED

Crash: You got what?

Karl: I am now yours and Benjamin and Crunch's boss

Benjamin: You dirt bag!

Karl: I'm doubling your pay

Benjamin: You kindhearted soul. Did you hear that Crunch…Crunch?

Crunch was just standing there with glowing blue eyes.

Crunch: I am the sun

Ish: I am the gatekeeper

Benjamin: I am the night

Crash: I am the destruction

Karl: I AM THE WORRIOR

With that the group began storming through out the castle looking for their rooms and wives.

**_That was a great chapter. Wish I could write more, but if I did then you readers would not stick around! So please stick around for the next chapter Rampage on a kingdom! Till then read and reveiw_**


	10. THE CHAPTER 10 EXTRAVAGANSA

**I would just like to say thank you to all you readers. I mean I am shocked, TEN chapters Yall, ten chapters. Feel free to applause at any time; we got to clap it up. Any way it is early in the morning and Karl and Krystal have an Arwing ready for their trip.**

Ish: You 100 sure

Karl: BYE ISH

Ish: Okay

Karl: By the way I called in Blu to help you

Ish: NO!! Not Ray LATIMER. I can't tolerate him. He is like you only worse

Karl: Why do you think we are called the partners in destruction?

Ish: NO

Karl: Can't hear you, engine to loud

**The spaceship flew away and entered hyperspace. Also I will in clue more on Blu later. For now here is a quick Bio.**

_Ray "Blu" Latimer: He is a blue hedgehog and has a pink Highlight that he tries to hide on the front of his head. He hates the color pink, even though that is his mom's fur color. He is like his dad and is able to run at vortex velocity. No one has ever seen his top speed; in fact he doesn't know how fast he can run. He can go faster than Karl. That's it. The two have known each other since they were kids and both graduated top of their class. The two both are top elites in the Star Fox Armada. They work as tag team partners and call them selves the "Partners of Destruction". Together they are able to unleash mayhem and destruction of two hundred Crash Bandicoots. They even had an incident were they fused there bodies and made the ultimate warrior. Also he has the ability to turn Supersonic with just one emerald not seven. (If you have not figured out he is the son of Sonic and Amy DUH_L

**Any way Karl and Krystal entered the mushroom kingdom with a warm welcome. As they flew through the air t****hey looked below to see an army of toads cheering and shouting.**

Krystal: They say that they hope we can end the war

Karl: We are their hope, Wow!

Krystal: Lets give them a show!

Karl: WHAT… Careful…Go easy…

**Krystal began to fly the sip in and out through out the kingdom and do loops in the sky. When She was finished she had made a giant Mushroom Kingdom sign thing (you know the picture of the toad hanging on Peach's castle on the flag)**

Karl: That was Hot

Krystal: I am great

Karl: OH YEAH HOW DO YOU HANDLE THE GROUND… LANDMASTER!!

**In a flash of light it transformed in to a mighty tank and drove through the streets. Each cannon firing of it emitting a barrage of fire works.**

Karl: How's that for a 21-gun solute

Krystal: We can sure show them a celebration

**Unfortunately the party was ruined when Prince Morton the son of Bowser showed up with a dark cannon.**

Karl: Leave the tank

Krystal: WHAT

**They both jumped out just in time, but the tank was turned in to a trophy.**

Krystal: What the…

Karl: Move!!

**Morton shot a blast at Krystal, but Karl jumped in the way and was turned into a trophy.**

Krystal: NO!!

**She ran up to Morton and began to pound him. Then she turned around to see his brother Prince Iggy behind her holding the gun.**

Krystal: Trapped. I lost!

Mario: It is not over yet

**Luckily Mario showed up wearing a super cape. He stopped Iggy and crushed the cannon. Without their weapon they Quickly retreated.**

Krystal: Thank you, but Karl and I can't get him home without the Tank.

Mario ran up and revived Karl and the Tank

Mario: All in the wrist

Karl: Thanks

Mario: No problem

Karl: Need a Lift

**They hop in the tank and Go up to the castle. On the way they saw Luigi in a tennis outfit.**

Karl: It's Luigi

Mario: Hey can I have the controls

**Luigi is listening to headphones and not paying attention to the Tank approaching him**

Luigi: _(SINGING)_ When you go my colors turn to grey Numa Numa ayyy, Numa Numa Numa ayyy. Now I paint this everyday… OWWW!

**He walked into the tank**

Luigi: MAMA MIA

The main Cannon began to Charge

Luigi: NO DON'T SHOOT I HAVE A WIFE AND A BROTHER

Mario: Then Don't Drink My Cholka Cola And Eat My Doodle Cakes

Luigi: Mario is that you? Where did you find a tank?

Karl: It is kind of mine. I just wanted to see your face if we pointed it at you

Luigi: I was wondering when you would get here!

Karl: How's it going Little Buddy!

Krystal: Don't forget me guys

Luigi: Hi Krystal

**Krystal kisses Luigi on the cheek.**

Luigi: Hey I'm married you know

Karl: So is she

**He gives Krystal a very passionate kiss.**

Luigi: Why don't you come inside you look awful?

Karl: We were attacked. Mario had to save us

Mario: It is more fun Than Cooking tomatoes.

Karl: You Cook?

Mario: Try too. Make thing Easier for Peach. What about you?

Karl: Own three restaurants.

Krystal: That's my big handsome Military man

**They again kiss very Passionately.**

Luigi: Get a room

**Karl Sticks up his middle finger towards Luigi While Hugging Krystal.L**

Luigi: Is it mating season already

Karl and Krystal: UH OH. HOW DID WE FORGET

Mario: No I'm not getting slashed again

Luigi: The Warrior, The Warrior. The but whippings!

Karl: Don't Worry I can Control It. _(MOSTLY)_ Besides Krystal is here in case anything goes wrong or if I transform

Mario: Lets get you a room any way

They walk into the Castle.

Peach: Karl, Krystal

Karl bows on one knee and salutes

Peach: You Don't have to do that.

Karl: I hate when people do that to me

Krystal: Royalty! Who needs it?

Karl: I am a king and I don't act like one

Peach: You don't?

Karl: I still have a job; still work in the army instead of watch troops fight, and still pay bills. YEAH AVEREAGE JOE

Krystal: Joe hotwired on Eco

Karl: YEAH! Anyway I have seen you fight Peach. And I fought you before. WORST FIVE MINUTES OF MY LIFE.

Krystal: You Lost

Karl: NO Tie

Peach: You grabbed me and jumped of the Castle. More like suicide

Krystal: So you excited about being a mom soon

Peach: Cant Wait! I want to be able to wear a Bikini again

Karl, Mario, and Luigi: HELL YEAH I WANT TO SEE THAT PICTURE

Peach points at Karl

Peach: MARRIED

Karl falls down

Points at Luigi

Peach: Married

Luigi goes down

Mario: MY WIFE

Luigi gets up Karl stays down,

Krystal: KARL GET UP

Karl Gets Up and screams with red eyes

Karl: I AM THE WORRIOR

Krystal: I am your goddess

Mario: They are transforming

Peach: Call Crash Now

**Krystal Begins to run up and down the castle looking for a guest room. She knows she has little time before Karl catches up. She manages to find the room and runs in. Karl then follows.**

Meanwhile

_Mario on the phone_

Mario: Thanks Crash.

_Hangs Up The Phone_

Mario: Luigi we got work to do

**They go to the air-conditioning**

Mario: We turn down the temperature. Bandicoots like to see their Breath when mating. The also like things cold and fresh

**They go to the Bathroom**

Luigi: Bandages…

Mario: Krystal Will most likely cut or scratch Karl A few times

**They go to the Kitchen**

Luigi: A five star diner…

Mario: They wont leave the room till tomorrow and Karl gets hungry easily

**They put the stuff out side the door. Then and hour later the tray is gone and left in its place is a thank you card and a red rose.**

Peach: They like what you to did for them

Mario: We do want them to be at home

Luigi: Hey Mario do you ever wonder what it would be like to be animals

Mario: What do you mean?

Luigi: What if we were mutated like them

Mario: That is crazy

Luigi: Think about! Flying, Strength, The ability to control things, the energy blast coming out of our hands.

Mario: We can shoot fireballs, And use are capes to fly.

Luigi: But we can't do that naturally

Mario: Forget about it Luigi

Luigi: Anyway I better go Daisy is making dinner.

Mario: Bye little bro

Luigi hops on his Mach Bike and drives away.

**Here is where I would End the Chapter But I don't want to. This Is the chapter Ten celebration isn't it. So here is Chapter 10 part two just for you.**

**"THE UNEXCPECT TWIST OF FAIT"**

**Tell me if the opening sounds familiar!**

**And remember Eco is the Purple stuff in Jak 2. He uses it to turn in to the grey dark Jak. So Karl and Benjamin are light grey eco bandicoots, not orange like everyone else.**

It was three in the afternoon the next day and Karl had just stated waking up.

Karl: good morning sunshine…Sunshine…Krystal

**Krystal was not in the bed with him. He than herd a few awkward noises.**

Karl: What the…

Krystal walked out of the bathroom.

Karl: You look sick!

Krystal: UGH!!

Karl: Uh oh

**Karl ran at a mile a second into the Kitchen, grabbed a paper bag then started running back to the room**

Karl: Gangway!!

Karl brought the bag to Krystal who immediately vomited in it

Karl: EWW!!

**He put the bag in the Kitchen on the counter. And Helped his wife into bed. His eyes then glowed black**

Krystal: What are you doing?

Karl: Not all my powers are destructive. This is an x-ray vision mode. I can use for medical purposes.

Krystal: What are you looking at?

Karl: Body systems! Cardiovascular, Endocrine, Skeletal, Reproduct…. UH OH

Krystal: What

Karl: You have Eco all over your… lower areas

Krystal: Well you are an Eco Bandicoot and we were mating

Karl: Okay… But there is a spot were there is a bunch of Eco and it is multiplying

Krystal: Where

Karl: I tell you and you would scream.

Krystal: What

Karl: Hey just saying I'm happy

Krystal: Say it

Karl: NO

Krystal: SAY IT NOW!!

Karl: YES SIR!!

Krystal: Now what is it?

Karl: I'm hungry lets go eat

Krystal: Karl!

Karl: Krystal!

Krystal: SIT BOY!!

Karl's face slams on the ground

Krystal: That worked? Hey Karl are you part dog?

Karl: This is not Inynasha!

Krystal: Well I said sit and you went down on your face

Karl: Shut up your not Kagome

Krystal: What did you say!

Karl: Don't say it

Krystal: SIT BOY!!

Karl's face slams on the ground

Karl: I give up.

Krystal: Now tell me what's wrong with me!

Karl: I'm 85 sure that you may be…….pregnant

Krystal: What

Karl: 85 sure

Just like Karl said Krystal screamed

Karl: What it could have been worse

Krystal: I'm not sad. I never thought about having kids

Karl: Hey I'm happy. Besides you would make a good mom

Krystal: You would make a good father. But could we really b parents.

Karl: Hey I'm not getting any younger

Krystal: Hey you not the one who will be huge in a few months

Karl: Hey peach is 8 months and she is hot

Krystal: Shut up

Karl: He you always look good, even if your pregnant.(Thank you manhood. I don't have to be the fat one)

Krystal: I can read thoughts

Karl: (CRAP)

Krystal: You shouldn't say that

Karl: (CRUD)

Krystal: That's better. Anyway what do you do now.

Karl: We get some food, make some phone calls and go out to dinner

Krystal: Do you always think about you stomach

Karl: No I'm thinking about yours. You can't starve a baby

Krystal: I thought you said it was a ball of eco

Karl: OH UH

Krystal: What

Karl: Most likely If we have a child it would be an Eco bandicoot.

Krystal: The first natural mutated eco bandicoot

Karl: Yeah. Also he would be a super bandicoot.

Krystal: So

Karl: Just saying we may have to raise the most powerful person in the most universe. Maybe stronger than me

Krystal: We'll manage

The two of them went to get a shower and then went downstairs for lunch.

Krystal: Do we tell them

Karl: No not yet

Mario: Good morning

Mario, Daisy, Peach, and Luigi were sitting at a table eating

Karl: It's three in the afternoon

Luigi: Here we got you some food ready. We herd a scream so we thought you had woken up.

Krystal: Thank you

_THINGS GET SUSPICIOUS_

**Karl and Krystal try not to show anything suspicious. But there are some signs of their secret**

Karl: Krystal eat my steak

Krystal: I'm okay

Karl: Eat it

Krystal: No

Karl: You need to eat more, take it

Luigi: I'll take it

Karl: No it's not for you

_Krystal takes the steak and eats it in one bite_

Krystal: You happy now!

Karl: No. You need to chew you food

Krystal: Shut up

_Karl begins to chuckle _

Krystal: You humor sucks!

Then a bowl of raw clams show up on the table

Mario: No way

Luigi: Yuk

Karl: Shellfish? Not going there

Daisy: I'm with Karl

Peach: My favorite

Krystal: I'll bite

They both slurp down the raw fish. Then stare at each other. Then they both take another and slurp it down. Then they both smile

Peach: Not to many people can handle these

Krystal: I usually hate fish but I'm felling different today

They each begin to slurp down clam after clam

Karl: YUK!

Mario: This is disgusting

Daisy: I can't watch

Luigi: I may puke

Peach: You know what would go good with these

Krystal: Hmmm? CHOCLATE SAUCE

A toad then brings some out. The two then pour it over the clams and chow down

Krystal: Try some Karl

Karl: I'll bite

He eats one then turns greener than Luigi. He immediately spits it out on the table. Krystal then looks at it then eats it

Karl: THAT'S JUST PLAIN UNSANITARY

Krystal: But oddly delicious

Karl: YOUR SICK

Krystal: (_sad_) That is not nice. (_angry_) How dare you say that! (_happy_) Oh well we all have our own opinion.

**Everyone Stares at Karl and Krystal**

Karl: ( whispering) You just went through three different mood swings.

Krystal: What do we say

Karl: I don't know

Mario: Why are you two acting so weird

Krystal: Well…Um…You see

Karl: Might as well say just say it I mean the Cards are on the table!

Daisy: Say what

Karl comes flat out and says it

Karl: Krystal is pregnant

Luigi: That explains the clams

Peach: Congratulations

Mario: I wont be the only one celebrating Father's Day

They come up and shake their hands

Mario: When did you find out you were expecting

Krystal: A little while ago

Mario: I understand if you want to go home

Karl: Were okay here. We got a lot of work to do when we get back

Krystal: Little time too

Peach: Trust me nine months could be a while

Krystal: 9

Peach: Yeah

Krystal: Nope! Harpadoian Bandicoots are only 4 months

Karl: Earth mutated bandicoots take 6

Peach: So 5 months (_lucky_)

Karl:That is why you are already showing signs this early._ (Being that we probably conceived a baby in the last three days during mating season) _

Krystal: Anyway who wants desert

Peach: I do

Krystal and Peach: Fish pancakes and chocolate chips

Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and Karl all Faint!

**NOW THAT IS A CHATER 10 EXTRAVAGANZA! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO REALLY START A PARTY! **

Also high christine, Hope you Like


	11. OH NO KARL AND KRYSTAL ARE DEAD

**Okay? I don't know where I stand anymore. Lets see if I can remember. We were talking about Karl's life in the future. He had gone to the mushroom kingdom to help Mario and his pregnant wife. And Karl end up getting his wife pregnant. Okay! So now that we have established this we can continue on to the story.**

**It was later that afternoon and after a barrage of odd foods Karl and Krystal were next to a Holophone. They had a few phone calls to make. Karl was wearing a disguise that made him look like Fox.**

Karl: Dad always takes a nap on the job at this time. So we have to wake him up to tell him the news

Krystal: That is something Pretty mean to do to him

Karl: It will be more funny than mean

Krystal: This seems like and in appropriate way to tell him

**They turn on the phone and see Crash sleeping at his station. Karl cleared his throat and tried his best to sound like his boss. **

_FoxKarl in disguise_

Fox: CADET BANDICOOT WAKE UP!!

Crash: Sir I was… um checking the scanners

Fox: So the rumors are true. You do nap on the job

Crash: Sir I'm sorry

Fox: Bandicoot YOUR'RE…

Crash: Fired

Fox: YOUR'RE A GRANDPA

Crash: WHAT!!

**Karl takes of the disguise**

Crash: Karl! Thank Goodness I thought you were Fox….. WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GRANDPA!!

Karl: Yeah!

Crash: So that means… what?

Karl: Well think about it

Crash: Well if I was Grandpa it would make you Dad

Karl: So

Crash: WOW I CANT BELIVE IT

Karl: Neither can I

Crash: You always supposed to use protection during mating season

Karl: WHAT

_(Crash Begins to chuckle)_

Krystal: So bad humor runs in your family

Karl: Yup!

Crash: Wow my son is going to be a father

Karl: Yeah

Crash: Yeah well you would be a good one

Karl: How do you know?

Crash: Well you did learn from the world's greatest dad

Karl: Yeah

Crash: Shoot Fox is coming I will transfer you to Benjamin

Karl: Bye

**A few second later Benjamin shows up on the monitor**

Benjamin: Wow you guys parents. Does that mean I'm a Grand Uncle

Krystal: Yeah I guess

Benjamin: Hey Krystal

Krystal: What

Benjamin: In a few months if you get mad at Karl Don't put him in the doghouse. And Karl when that baby is born you better not run! Cause I tried and trust me you can't run they follow you

Krystal and Karl: SHUT UP BENJAMIN

Benjamin: I better transfer you to crunch

Crunch: Oh no your having kids! Do you know what that means?

Karl: What

Crunch: IM GETTING OLD

**They hang up as Crunch Starts Having a panic attack.**

Karl: My family is weird

Krystal: Now we have to tell Ishmael

**The phone rings and Ish picks up**

Ish: Yes your highness

Karl: Ishmael I have urgent news for you to give to the council of elders

Ish: Yes

Karl: Tell them that there will be a new heir to the throne

Ish: THAT MEANS THAT

Karl: Yes!

Ish: I will inform them at once

**He hangs up the phone and leaves**

Karl: I'm going to get some food

Krystal: I be there in a second

**Karl comes down stairs to find a note**

_**Dear Karl,**_

_**There have been signs of Bowser around the kingdom. We have taken Peach to a safe location and have gone to investigate. Please be advised there was some one from you dimension that came. He may be Bowser's accomplis…**_

**BANG**

Karl: That sounded like a gunshot… Krystal!!

When he got there he saw Krystal on the floor bleeding. Then he saw Pinstripe Patoroo who was holding an asult rifle. Only thing he wasn't old he was as young as karl.

Pinstripe: One down one to go

Karl: But why

Pinstripe: Well I teamed up with Bowser you see. And his witch made me young. My purpose Help him then He will personally destroy Crash Bandicoot. You how ever need to be taken care off. If it weren't for you his son would have coined Mario. And I will take out some anger for your father on you. To bad your wife tried to save you. I WISH YOU COULD HAVE HEARD HE LAST SCREAMS.

Karl: You… you monster! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY.

Pinstripe: Shut up and die

**He begins to franticly shoot. Karl jumps behind a dresser and then remembers some thing from a Mario video game**

Karl: there is a hole in this dress

**He puts his hand in the hole and pulls out a feather. He absorbs it then some thing weird happens. He grows a set of Angel wings and His jeans and black shirt are tuned in to red overalls with a white shirt.**

Karl: I look like Fire Mario with angel wings.

**He jumps out from behind the dresser and charges in to Pinstripe. They both fly through the glass window and fall from the top floor of the castle. They then continue to fight on the ground. Pinstripe kicked Karl in the air ant then Shot him with his grenade launcher in mid air. Karl falls back to earth hard**

Pinstripe: How to shoot down an angel

Karl: Not yet

**Karl flies into him and repeatedly punches him on the ground. He then pulls out his sword to end it. As he is about to strike he sees Krystal floating in the sky. She is white and has angel wings like him.**

Krystal: Don't do it Karl! You're not an executioner

**She kisses him then disappears. After that he flies up back to Krystal. Two Toads handcuff Pinstripe and take him away.**

Karl: I let him go just like you said

**He picks up her cold body. Then flies to the nearest hospital.**

Karl: I will not give up I wont let you go

**Two doctors put her on a stretcher and take her to the E.R. Karl begins to shake. Then he realizes some thing when he looks at his right arm.**

Karl: I'm bleeding… Badly

**He looks down and sees a puddle of a Dark red liquid below him. It is a mixture of blood and eco**

Toad: Someone help him

Toadete: He's losing blood

**Karl then drops on the floor like a rock. He is Dead. But wait there is something weird going on.**

**A MONTH AN A HALF LATER**

Karl: Were…am I

**He then remembers fainting in the hospital and the battle. Most of all he remembers Krystal. Then Nurse Toadete comes in.**

Toadete: ZOMBIE

Karl: what are you talking about?

Toadete: You Have been dead for a Month and a Half

Karl: What?

Toadete: That E.K.G. Machine says you have no lives or heart beat

Karl: BUT HOW

Karl then looks at the Ivory bags next to him and notices that one is filled with Eco

Karl: Of course Eco!

Toadete: What!

Karl: My heart stopped. I have no pulse. But since I have been given Eco for so long my body is using it like blood. And the bag is circulating it like a fake heart. I did not wake up until now because my body had to heal itself first

Toadete: That is amazing

Karl: This must be why my eyes have turned purple instead of blue

Toadete: What do we do now?

Karl: We restart my heart so I can run on blood again. I cant last on eco forever!

Toadete brings in a defibrillator and shocks Karl a few times. The machine starts beeping and the lives meter turns to one and starts rising up to 100.

Karl: I'm alive. My eyes are turning blue with the blood returning to them.

Toadete: It's a miracle

Karl: Can you take me to my wife no that I'm not depending on a machine to live.

Toadete: Yeah hop in this wheel chair

Karl gets in and Toadete wheels him out of the room as they walk down the hall many people clap when they see Karl alive

Toadete: You wife is dead but her body is still functioning well enough to support the baby. So we kept her here and the baby has been growing in her unharmed.

Karl: I got an idea

Toadete bring him into the room, Krystal is lying on the bed cold and pale. He stomach is a nice round curve with the baby unhurt.

Karl: I'm going to pump energy in to her

**He puts his hand on her head and they begin to glow white.**

Karl: The energy will bring back any decayed or damaged cells. Once I heal here enough we just have to restart her heart.

Karl's hands stopped glowing

Karl: There, she is at the point five minutes after she died. Her gun wounds have healed. And her body is filled with blood and her face is warm and has its original colors. We just have to use the defibrillator to start her heart.

**Toadete pressed the metal poles on her**

Toadete: CLEAR

**There was a shock, and then the E.K.G. started beeping. Then Krystal woke up**

Krystal: Lover boy… I'M FAT

Karl: You're awake.

Krystal: What happened

Karl: WE DIED!!

Krystal: So when we were drinking out of a water fountain that shot out coffee was that…

Karl: I think that was in heaven

Krystal: I guess that would explain why our son was an angel

Karl: Any way I brought you back to life

Krystal: Thanks, but I'm the size of a tank! Being pregnant sucks

**OH MAN THAT WAS CLOSE!! IMAGINE MY MAIN CHRACTER DYING! THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE! Any way their both alive and safe So Hooray! SO please come back next time and review now please**


	12. PRANK WARS: SPECIAL EDITION THREE IN ONE

**Kincin the Great here for your entertainment! Get ready to shake rattle and roll you Bandicoot booty because this is the chapter 12 special edition titled "PRANK WARS" so get ready for three great chapters in one jumble. Bring on the Twist Of Fait!**

**12, 1 "THE BATTLE"**

It was a dark and rainy day in the mushroom kingdom. No one was around. The streets were empty and the entire kingdom was gray with sadness. It was on this day Karl and Krystal had left the hospital after another month of recovery

Karl: Its strange

Krystal: Look

They see a paper in the mud. It was an article from mushroom times. The front page. Karl begins to read it to his wife.

**War takes turn for worst!**

**With out our bandicoot heroes the war seems helpless. Many people are morning over the death of Karl R. Bandicoot, and his wife Krystal Bandicoot. We are in a state of warning as the last groups begin what may be our final attack.**

Karl: Look

They see a battlefield out side of the walls of the Kingdom. The Koopa fleet out number the small toad army. Luigi was on the floor and Mario was leading the attack. But he was losing.

Karl: Time to level the playing field

Krystal: You hit them low I'll hit them high

Karl transformed into the mighty super bandicoot and flew off. While Krystal summoned Karl's Arwing and flew of to help Luigi. Karl pulled out his sword and began to slice and dice. With every swing of his legendary sword he turned five koopas in to shells. Krystal flew over to Luigi.

Krystal: Are you hurt?

Luigi: They broke my leg.

Krystal: I got you

She carries Luigi into the ship.

Krystal: You can rest here

Luigi: I cant! I got to help

He notices a turret behind Krystal

Luigi: I got an idea

Karl and Mario are cornered by dozens of koopas. Until!

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**_

Karl: What The..

Mario: They are all shelled

They look up to see Luigi giving a salute in the turret. Then he finishes off the rest of the troops with the machine gun.

Mario: That is why I don't give Luigi a gun

Karl: He is just a crazy as I am

Toad: We have trouble

Karl: What they are retreating

Toad: Well two koopas were seen by the castle with Bowser. To make it worse they have a grey orb with an X on it being carried by two robots.

Karl and Mario are shocked by the news,

Mario: that is impossible

Karl: I thought Fox and his crew confiscated all of them!

Karl radios Krystal

Karl: Krystal we need immediate pike up now.

Krystal: Roger! Is something wrong?

Karl: A SUBSPACE BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED IN PEACH'S CASTLE. I REPEAT A SUBSPACE BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED IN PEACH'S CASTLE.

Krystal: We better get moving

Krystal opens the Hatch of the Arwing and Karl flies Mario and Toad in.

Krystal: How's my driving

Karl: Too slow

Karl pushes a button and the get teleports to the castle. And standing right there was non-other then Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Dry Bones. Also there were two R.O.B. at holding the subspace. They shut their eyes and started the bomb.

Karl: You guys hold off Bowser and I will take care of the bomb.

So while Karl tries to diffuse the bomb while the others have an epic battle with Bowser.

Luigi: got you now

He fires several bullets at Bowser and they all are a direct hit. Toad and Mario finish off Dry bones and Bowser Jr. The three of them retreat when the look at the timer on the bomb.

Mario: Karl hurry up

Karl: this thing is a piece of …

He kicks the Bomb so hard that it flies out of the Rob's hands and flies in to the sun.

Karl: Hey the sun burned it up before it exploded

They all go into the castle and Karl and Krystal tell the story of how they died and came back to life.

Peach: That is amazing

Krystal: So Karl used his powers and brought me back to life

Karl: hey whose idea was it to keep me on eco even though I was dead

Mario: Your dad came here for the funeral. When he saw you he told them to leave you, he would pay all the hospital bills. Also to give you eco. Do you think he knew it would revive you?

Karl: I don't know! I will call him later and tell him that I'm alive.

**CHAPTER 12, 2 " THE PRANK WARS**

Karl: so you all got the rules right

Mario: right

Luigi: Okay

The three were acting out their annual PRANK WARS. The teams are Mario Bros. Vs The Partners of Destruction. Only problem Ray could not come because he had some wedding plans to make. But Karl decided to carry on anyway. He insisted that they continue. This would be last war before they would be fathers. And with Krystal only 2 months left and Peach due any day they had to do this one quick. Cause they would never pull this kind of stuff around children.

Karl: Remember, no cuts, bruising, or bleeding

Luigi: No aiming at the nose of hits under the belt

Mario: Puking is no disqualification

All three: The most important rule, you can't tell anyone about the war

Mario and Luigi had won the coin toss so they would pull the prank first. In the morning Karl takes his shower. So Mario ran in and grabbed his towel

Mario: Come and get it

Karl: Why you sun of a goomba

Mario ran down the stairs and into the backyard. He threw Karl's towel onto a table packed with food. Karl ran around the corner to get it and there was trouble. You see the food was for Peach's annual princess tea party. In the room were Pauline, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, and Krystal. They all stared at Karl who was wet, naked, and worse of all furry. He smelled like wet wolf, for he didn't have time to shampoo his fur.

Daisy: Put some clothes on

Rosalina: Your dripping all over the place

Pauline: You smell

Peach: That is a nice suit (birthday suit)

So looks like Karl Is embarrassed to a level of 10 so Mario Bros get 10 points. But wait

Krystal: You're hot

She chases him back to the shower and steps in with him. So Karl gets 2 points

Mario: Hey Kincin that's unfair

KINCIN THE GREAT: DUDE HE'S TAKING A SHOWER WITH HIS WIFE. HE REVERSED YOUR PRANK!

Luigi: At least we are still winning

KINCIN THE GREAT: BUT NOW IT IS KARL'S TURN

Karl takes the Mario Bros morning coffee and put laxatives in it. Then he runs to prank up the bathroom.

Mario: You take this bathroom I'll take that one

Luigi: Right

They get in, and then Karl sticks a chair behind their door trapping them.

Luigi: No toilet paper

Mario: No Paper

Both of them flush the toilet and to their surprised the toilet backed up spilling water everywhere

Mario and Luigi: MAMA MIA

Lastly when they turn on the fan to get rid of the smell a white cloud of quick drying cement comes down and lands on them. (Don't forget the water from the toilets surrounding their feet) So they were glued to the seat.

Wow, 10 points for Karl. That was brutal. Mario and Luigi want revenge.

Peach and Krystal had suffered from their usual dizzy spells and had gone to take a nap. They both needed their rest. They were sleeping for two people. Luigi had brought a piece of pie and covered it with a glass lid so no one would smell it and put it in the fridge. Karl had watched this and when Luigi had left, Karl went for it.

Karl: Stealing pie is at least three points

But then Karl floated in the air. Mario and Luigi had used Kamek's magic wand to make him levitate.

Mario: You're in trouble now

Karl: Hey I can't let go of the pie

Luigi: You will wish you could have.

Luigi removes the lid and then him and Mario let Karl down. Then the two of them ran.

Karl: What kind of prank is that

But then all of then all of the sudden there was a stampede.

Peach and Krystal: PIE!!

Karl: Crap

This is a word of advice for anyone reading this. DON'T HIDE PIE FROM PREGNANT WOMEN. They will hunt you down. They will kill you if you do not hand over the pie. This is why Luigi covered it. If they smell a little whiff of it they will go on a rampage. Anyway Karl ran for his freaking life. Then to make it worse Luigi comes out of nowhere and glues a ham to his back. Ham is ten times worse then pie. The two women catch up to him and maul him like two hungry desert cheetahs. I know the most I can give is ten, but that was horrible. 15 points for the Mario bros. Here is Karl's last prank and he needs 13 points to win.

Luigi: Daisy I'm here

Mario: Where are you Peach

The two had no clue that each other were in the darkroom. They had received a letter from both of their wives telling them to meet each other in that room. All of the sudden they felt each other touching. Assuming that there were touching their wives they kissed each other. Then!

CLICK

The light turned on and Karl was standing next to them with a quick developing camera. Then the picture came out revealing both men kissing each other.

Mario: Yuck that was all furry

Luigi: I need mouth wash

Karl: And this picture is going on the Internet

Mario and Luigi: Get Him

Then ran after Karl as fast as they could but Karl got to his computer and scanned the picture. Then he sent it to every computer in the world. Mario and Luigi were ridiculed for week. They were even called the Super Fag Bros.

KINCIN THE GREAT: That's it the war is over. I have examined over all your pranks. And the winner is with 26 points whopping points… "THE PARTNERS OF DESTRUCTION"

Karl: I did Ray! We won back the title.

Karl receives the Belt from me and calls Ray. The belt is leaving the mushroom kingdom for the last time.

Karl and Ray (Karl is holding the phone on speaker): WE CAME! WE SAW! WE LEFT A TRAIL OF DESTRUCTION!!

That may have been the best war in years. Good game guys good game.

**12,3 EXPECTING the unexpected**

Mario: Luigi lets go

Luigi: Ready

Even the two of them were famous heroes they were still plumbers. There was a huge leak in one of the water under Toad Town, which is starting to make the dirt above it moist. If the ground underneath it gets too to soft the entire town above will cave in and be engulfed by a giant mud puddle, and sink into the earth.

Krystal: I'm coming too!

Krystal came down the stairs in an orange shirt and a pair of overalls. She looked funny wearing that because she was pretty far into her pregnancy and her stomach sticking out a lot, but you could tell by the backwards baseball cap and the she toolbox was holding that she meant business.

Krystal: My planet is experienced in all kinds of technology. I've even majored in carpentry and Pluming.

Mario: Sure lets go

The three of them left in a hurry, leaving Karl and Peach alone in the castle.

Karl: Krystal! (Where is she?)

Karl finds a note on the counter.

Karl: Okay? So she wanted to be a plumber, Oh well, that's my wife.

Peach comes down the stairs

Peach: Hey Karl do you know where Mario is?

Karl: He left with Krystal and Luigi, big plumbing emergency.

Peach: Krystal left too!

Karl: Yeah!

Peach: Okay?

Suddenly the phone rings

Peach: Hello! But, NO, Okay

Karl: I take it something's wrong

Peach: Well the treaty we had with the Bean Bean Kingdom has expired. I got to go and sign it

Karl: You can't go! You go give birth at any minute

Peach: It is my duty as royalty

Karl: So I've been here for the last three months and my kingdom seems okay without me.

Peach: I'm going and you can't stop me.

Karl: I can

He stood there in front of her and did not move out of the doorway. She walked towards the other door but Karl was also there. And he was in the other two entrances

Peach: How are you in two places at once

Karl 1: I think I can…

Karl2: Clone my self!

Karl3: I don't know how I'm…

Karl4: Doing this!

Karl1: Hey isn't this one of…

Karl2: Krystal's powers

Karl3: How did I get…

Karl4: One of her moves?

Meanwhile

Krystal: The town is caving in on us

The three were standing in a mud puddle up to their knees. The roof of mud and cement above them was caving in.

Luigi: Were going to die

Mario: I'm too young to be crushed

In Toad Town mud was coming out of storm drains water fountains, fire hydrants blew up and turned in to gushers of mud. Then it all stopped

Luigi: Krystal that is amazing

Krystal was holding up the entire town

Krystal: I'm just as strong as Karl.

She began to fly up in the air

Krystal: I can only fly when I'm home on my own planet. Plus I don't have any wings.

Back at the Castle

Peach: Sit boy!!

All four Karl clones slam their heads on the floor. The clones disappear while Karl remains

Karl: (_I hate it when Krystal gossips_). Fine I'm going with you

The two leave on Karl's personal private jet

Karl: My Arwing ran out of gas

They soon reach the Bean Bean Castle in no time.

Karl: Peach are you okay in there you have been going every 10 minutes.

Karl was knocking on the bathroom door

Peach: I'm okay. (_Hopefully this is pee or else I'm in trouble_)

Karl: (_She forgot I some how gained Krystal's mind reading powers. She running out of time and if I do anything she say the s-word. Why does she have to be so stubborn?) _Any way after they landed the plane they were escorted by Prince Peasly

Prince Peasly: Hello princess, and I see you have a new escort this one seems to be furry than your old one

Karl: My name is Karl

Prince Peasly: Good to meet you.

Karl: Can we sign the treaty we need to go urgently?

Peach: Yes…

Peach lost her breath for a second. Then looked as if she was in pain.

Peasly: Are you okay princess

Peach: Never better

Karl: (whispering) _You never listen to me! Now were in trouble_

Peach:_ I think I can hold it; this treaty is the only thing keeping them on our side of the war_

Karl: _But this is a huge risk, we don't even have a doctor around. And these guys come from seeds. I don't think you will find one who can help you. And I'm not doing anything cause then I would have to look at things and your not my wife so Mario would deck me in the face. Beside your baby would not be a bandicoot so if I were to deliver it who knows what kind of things I could do wrong_

Peach: _Just play it cool. I'm okay_

Peasly: Why don't I show you around the kingdom?

Karl: PEASLY WE NEED TO GO!!

Peasly: Now what could have you worked up like that. Please calm down my friend

Karl: That's it I'm saying, Peach could have the baby any minute now. So we must leave

Peasly: Oh my! Hahaha you mammals are not as efficient as us plant life. Our children are grown from pods, no need for that Herculean task.

Karl: Yeah? Would you like hurrying please?

Peasly: Surely.

Peasly brings them the treaty and peach signs it but she falls on the floor

Peach: Karl I can't move!

Karl: Don't worry (Toad bring the Jet around front)

Toad: Sorry Mr. Bandicoot but we ran out of fuel. We will be ready in an hour. After we find a gas pump that is.

Karl: Ugh

Peach: Hurry the baby is coming!

Karl: Secret weapon time

Karl pulls out a feather, he absorbs it and his clothes change into his trademark red overalls and white shirt. Magnificent wings grow from his back and once he put on his white cap he has fully transformed into angel bros

Karl: Super angel brothers

"SUPER ANGEL BROTHERS": When the Partners Of Destruction enter the Mario realm they call themselves the Angel Bros. Karl is like Mario and Ray wears green overalls and a white shirt, like Luigi. They are the other dimension rivals to Mario and Luigi.

He scoops up peach with both arms and flies off in a hurry.

Peasly: Wait she did not initial subparagraph four. The treaty is void, so by law that would make them our enemy. FIRE CANNONS!!

Karl: They are shooting at us! What the… Owww

Karl was hit in the foot by a huge pea cannonball. The pain made him faint.

Peach: Great he has an Achilles heel. Karl wake up were falling.

Karl: What… YIIIIIIIEEE!!

He pulled up just in time!

Karl: The others can't have a worse time than us

Meanwhile

Krystal: Guys we need a plan I'm running out of energy

Krystal was still holding up the town.

Luigi: We got it the leak is fixed

Mario: How do we keep the town from falling?

Krystal: Fireballs! That should dry up the dirt.

Mario: Lets try it!

The begin shooting fireballs at the edges of the town drying it up. They then come out of the manhole to see Karl fly by.

Mario: Hi Karl

Karl: PEACH IS IN LABOR

He then passes by

Luigi: What did he say?

Mario: Some thing about Peach?

Krystal: Labor?

All Three: PEACH IS IN LABOR.

Mario: What do we do!

Krystal: Follow him!

They all hop in Luigi's wild wing and drive like maniacs

Karl gets near the hospital but starts losing energy. He lands and starts running on foot

Karl: Peach burned out all my eco energy while flying.

Peach: Were almost there

Karl: Can you stand?

Peach: I think so

She tries her best to stand as they both help each other walk

Karl: I'm sorry

Peach: It's okay. It is my fault for not listening to you

Peach: Your foot

Karl: A PLANT

Karl saw a plant growing from his foot where he was shot

Karl: It is draining my energy

Peach: You got to get that out of your leg.

Karl: OKAY!!

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Karl did not realize that the plant had been growing inside his leg. It was feeding off of his energy and blood. So it was like ripping out one of your veins. He looked of the size of the roots covered in blood

Peach: It is huge

Karl: I just ripped that entire thing out of my leg!

His right leg hurt so he could not walk, but he got back enough energy to fly. He picked her back up and went the rest of the way there.

They escorted both of them to a room. They helped Peach while nurse Toadete bandaged Karl's bleeding leg. He put on his boot over the bandages.

Toadete: Walking on it could cause it to bleed, use crutches.

Karl: Thanks Nurse! I got to get to Peach

Toadete: They wont let you into a delivery room with out a scrub.

She tossed him a scrub and he put it on

Karl: Thanks

He hobbled into the delivery room on his crutches

Peach: AHHHHHHH!!

Karl: OH MY GOD!!

Half an hour later

Mario: where is she

Karl hobbled over to them in his crutches. He looked tired and was drenched in sweat.

Luigi: Karl what happed

Krystal: your hurt

Mario ran up to him

Mario: Is she okay

Karl sighed and wiped some sweat of his head. He looked up and with his blue eyes half closed he said…

Karl: Congratulations! It's a girl. A beautiful, healthy, baby girl

Mario: Can I see her?

Karl: I will take you guys to her just help me walk. I'm too tired to use my crutches.

Mario and Luigi grab each of his arms and helped him get up the stairs. They got in the room where they saw peach holding the baby in a towel. She looked like baby peach only she had a red pacifier.

Peach: She is sleeping.

Mario: She is beautiful

Karl: Yeah like a little plum

Peach: Plum

Mario: Plum

Mario: Princess Plum Segali Toadstool

(Mario's last name is Segali. NOT MARIO)

A week later Karl and Krystal had to leave.

Mario: Thanks for everything. I owe you big time.

Karl: More than you can think off!

The Board the Arwing and left the happy family.

Karl: Hopefully we don't go through that

Krystal: Yeah! That was too hectic for me.

Karl: Anyway it will be nice to get home

Krystal: Yeah, but we got a lot of work to do before the baby comes.

Karl: Well I got a little surprise for you when we get back to the castle.

Well that is the end of another special edition chapter. But Krystal said that was too hectic for her. Well she aint seen anything yet! Things are more hectic when your baby is on the line. And Karl wont be as calm as he usually is. So stay for the next chapter: Bringing up the Baby.


	13. Super Smash Brothers Brawl In a Bar

Super Smash Brothers Brawl in a Bar

_**Super Smash Brothers Brawl in a Bar**_

This was a chapter I wrote and never put up and it doesn't exactly work well into my story. It is like a hidden chapter. **Be warned this chapter is not the most child friendly**

Okay it's Mario's man baby shower. They thought it was unfair that women get to have one only. So they wnted to have a man one. So they went to the bar for some fun.

Karl: I win again. 10 shots of hard whiskey

Luigi: How does he do Crash. He is the only one still sober

Crash: Easy only one think makes him drunk! A 72 willies scotch. It will make him drunk just by the tiniest sip.

Meanwhile

Link: You know I hate Zelda

Ike: Why

Link: I save her and get nothing. Look Mario and peach are married

Ike: Link your drunk. Put down the White Russian

Link: I gona just punch the heck out of Gannondorf

Ike: That is crazy

Link: I don't care. I don't even want this stupid sword

Link punches Gannondorf in the face. He gets mad and transforms to Gannon. He then tosses link into another part of the bar.

Gannon: Fools I am master of them all

Then Bowser comes in

Bowser: I am twenty times stronger than you

Gannon: Plumbers beat you!

Bowser: I'll take you on

He transforms into Giga Bowser. The two begin fighting like crazy.

DDD: Hey I'm the king here

He joins the Brawl and it becomes a three man free for all. Time for some new comers to join the party while it's still hot.

Pacman: Hey what are you guys doing to my bar

Kirby: We are ruining it

Pacman: Time for some but kicking. Woka Woka Woka Woka

_Newcomer Pacman_

Crash: I hate this game. Mega man sucks

Mega Man: SO, Crash of the Titans was horrible.

Crash: You are so dead.

_Newcomer Crash Bandicoot_

_Newcomer Mega Man_

Crash: Wimp you got a gun

Mega Man: You got a stupid under hand sword

Crash Looks down and sees he is holding a sword.

Crash: Hey this is not my sword! This is . . . Uh oh

Inynasha: Hey give me back my sword

Crash tosses the sword on Link's head, and then pulls out his real sword.

Crash: That was a piece of junk

Inynasha: Why you…

They begin a sword fight while Mega Man continues to shoot crash

_Newcomer Inynasha_

Crash: Karl I need a wing man

He hands Karl a scotch.

Karl: Party time

Karl drinks it then plunges into a battle.

_Eco Bandicoot Master, Karl Bandicoot, Joins the Brawl_

Kirby is still fighting Packman but he has a secret weapon

Kirby: Lets see how you taste

He sucks him up and turns into pack Kirby.

Kirby: Look a ghost

Boo: Lets bogie

_Newcomer B… No wait_

Kirby: Woka Woka Woka

Boo: No

He eats Boo and then a pair of floating pair eyeballs walk out the bar.

Luigi: You take all the credit I'm the hero

Mario: Calm down man

Luigi: I'm sick of you

He pushes Mario out the stairs

Mario: You are dead

He flys back up using his raccoon powers

Luigi: Your moves are older than you are

He uses his cape powers and the two join the party

Sonic: Will you just die Shadow

Shadow: SHUT UP

_Newcomer Shadow_

They use the emeralds to fight each other as super forms.

Karl: Back to the Internet

Mega man: No!!

He chops Mega Man in half and then he goes back to the Internet

??: Hope you aren't tired yet Karl

Karl: The real question is weather to you swords or hands

Blu: How about both

He turns super sonic using one emerald and Karl turns in to the white and black super bandicoot. The two of them fly around the bar and every time they collide they create sparks of energy.

_The amazing Ray "Blu" Latimer joins the brawl (more information about him in the "Chapter 10 Extravaganza")_

Crash gets tired of fighting Inynasha so he makes him fight Cloud

_Cloud from Final Fantasy joins the brawl!_

Crash: Father and son tag team

Crash turns super bandicoot and helps Karl fight Ray and Sonic

Sonic: Let show them a real battle son

Ray: Right dad!

The four of them fly around the bar racing and fighting.

Kurt: I want in on this

_Kurt Cobain from Nirvana joins the brawl._

Kurt pulls out a shotgun and begins to shoot Pit

Pit: Hey you maniac your not even Nintendo

Kurt: So your games suck! There were only five of your games. Hey is that a rabbit!

Next to Pit is a rabbit from Rayman

_A raving rabbit joins the brawl_

The rabbit screams in terror as Rayman shows up

_Rayman joins the brawl_

Kurt: That is the only thing worse than you

Pit: Lets get them

Back to Mario and Luigi

Luigi: Say that I am better than you

Mario: Yo mama

Luigi: We both have the same mom idiot

The two begin punching each other

Link: I hate my sword

He pulls out a Tommy gun

Link: Eat lead

He begins chasing any he doesn't like.

Fox: Now this is a party

Karl: Well if it isn't Fox

Fox: Commander what is going on here? I should demote you for this.

Karl: You're just mad you were not invited to the Brawl

Fox pulls out his blaster.

Fox: Commander you're drunk I am taking you in.

Karl pulls out his assault riffle, which is three times bigger than Fox's blaster.

Karl: You know I am better than you

The two begin a hand to hand battle while they still manage to use their guns every once in a while.

Falco: I'm coming to help you Fox.

Blu: Well if it isn't Falco. I still owe you a former battle my old partner. Hey if Karl is fighting your partner. Than it is fate that I battle you.

The two go head to head attack and defending. Using weapons they can get a clear shot.

With Kurt

Dan: Kurt Cobain, Can I have your autograph

Tristan: Sign my I pod

Kurt: How about a free trip to the hospital

He shoots them both in the shoulder

Tristan: Wow thanks

Kurt: Oh no only one bullet left.

He shoots himself in the head.

Mario: I hate you

He uses a mega mushroom and grows taller than the Bar. He ten steps on it and turns back to normal.

The next morning

Some how everyone is okay and they all wake up after the drunkenness fades away. Only Karl and Mario remember that party. And they only have one thing to say

Karl and Mario: LETS DO THAT AGAIN

**THE END**


	14. I CANT THINK OF A NAME FOR THIS

**Welcome Back! You have come to enter in my realm. This is a place I call the twilight zone, you are in the inners of my mind. Right now in front of your eyes is the beginning of the chapter. And you are reading it as I am dreaming it. I don't sit at a computer and type random words. I see my story let it flash in front of me, then let it explode onto the paper. This is the chapter of love, happiness, and joy and destruction. It is a star fox/crash bandicoot cross over. And remember the Krystal in my story is d different than the one in the star fox series, just same name. I created her; she is one of my oc's.**

Last time Karl and Krystal had left the mushroom kingdom. They had lots of work to do and only a month before the baby came. Karl was on the Arwing next to Krystal when…

Karl: AHHH!

Krystal: What's wrong.

_At Benjamin's house_

Lela: Fine wine isn't it

Benjamin: Lela we should just get away from it all! Lets go to the Isle of Delphino. It is another dimension but I can afford any thing for you

Lela: But your nephew, you can't leave him now. Besides he wants every one to be there when the baby is born. Christine is coming in from the city too.

By the way Christine is Karl's older cousin. She is an Eco bandicoot like Benjamin. Only she can't stay transformed because of her mother being a normal eco bandicoot. But when she does change she is deadly.

Benjamin: Yeah my little girl is coming in from the city. I cant… AHHH!

Lela: Are you okay

_In the city_

Romeo: How long do I have to stay still

Christine: My last painting sold well, and if I paint something good I can get Krystal a nice present for the baby shower.

Romeo: You should also get Karl a present to. Knowing him he is losing his mind.

Christine: Good Ide… AHHH!

Romeo: Christine!

All three of the strongest eco bandicoots felt the serge of pain. They all knew what it was.

Karl: Wow!

Benjamin: That was intense!

Christine: Karl is going to lose his mind all right!

Krystal: What was that?

Karl: Eco beacon

Benjamin: It alerts us eco bandicoots to the arrival of a new eco bandicoot

Christine: The stronger the pain the more powerful the eco bandicoot

Karl: I would not be surprised if Christine and Benjamin felt it

Benjamin: Before Karl was born the one he made almost made me go insane. That was pain

Christine: Karl was bad, had to bang my head against the wall a few times to ease the pain

Krystal: I don't fell different

Karl: Only eco bandicoots can feel it. I'm surprised you didn't though. Remember you somehow have my powers.

Krystal: And you have mine. I go to a doctor tomorrow

Karl: Right. We are at the castle gates.

They arrived at the castle. Karl escorted Krystal to a room he had planned with Ishmael as a secret.

Karl: Open your eyes

Krystal: IT… it's beautiful

They were in a room with green carpet. The walls were painted blue with pictures of zoo animals. The upper part of the wall had sunset colored clouds on it. There was the sun painted on the Upper right hand corner. The night sky filled with stars was on the top. There was a giant beanbag chair shaped like a teddy bear in one of the corners of the room. A blue book shelf filled with books of children stories and nursery rhymes. There was a dresser, which was blue and had a bunch of stuffed animals in it. There was a wooden crib with a solar system mobile and a rocket ship in the middle. Lastly there was a wooden rocking chair with the words mama on it.

Krystal: Karl I don't know what to say

Karl: Say you love it. I know he will love it to

Krystal: Right, we never told too many people the gender of the baby.

Karl: Yeah, my dad lost one hundred bucks.

Krystal: You think he would learn about betting!

Karl: Well that chair is not fake, have a seat

She sat down and rocked back and fourth.

Krystal: Reminds me of…

Karl: The one your mom used to rock you in. It is the same chair. It needed a few adjustments and some spare pieces here and there

Krystal: You are amazing.

Karl: That is why you married me. Oh wait I got you some thing. Remember my old friend Claire.

Krystal: Yeah, wait isn't she busy promoting her new line in France

Karl: She always has time for me.

Karl brings out a white dress, which was smaller at the top but got wider at the bottom. It had purple lilies on it

Krystal: This is a Claire Du'Mont original.

Karl: Part of her new motherhood line. It is the first one and is made from real silk.

Krystal: This has to be worth

Karl: Ten thousand dollars, or in my case the only favor I may get in a while from her.

Krystal: What is the occasion

Karl: I knew you might have forgotten with everything going on in the mushroom kingdom and the baby coming.

He walks be hind the chair and picks something up a chocolate angel cake with candles on it and with pink frosted letters, and pink icing flowers.

Karl: Happy birthday Krystal

She starred at him and a few tears came out of her eyes the smiled. With being in a dimension away from home on a mission and solving problems and worrying about the arrival of her first child, she had forgotten it was her own birthday. And it seemed the only person that remembered was her superpower husband.

Krystal: I love you

Karl: I love you too. I always will. You know we have not even thought of names. I mean one month can feel like a long time and a short time.

Krystal: Well I don't know

Karl: Well I'm sure the others will think of something.

The next day they went to visit everyone at Crash's house. The entire family was there.

Crash: Okay name him after me

Benjamin: So you want them to name it furry little clump of mayhem

Crunch: Or gas passer

Crash: Hey I'm the grandpa

Benjamin: And we are the great uncles. Don't mess with our greatness

Crunch: Free for All

The three begin to fight each other and form one of those rolling fight clouds

Karl: Maybe they can't help as much as I thought.

Suddenly Karl's, Benjamin's, Crash's, and Crunch's watches start beeping.

Karl: Excuse us.

The boys walk into the other room. A disk comes out of Karl's watch and a holographic Fox pops out.

Karl: This better be good sir, we were choosing baby names.

Fox: I remember when my wife and me did that for Marcus

Crash: We're leaning more towards Crash Jr.

Karl: NO!! I SAID NO!!

Fox: We have a Level 7 W.M.D. warning on planet Octoban

Karl: If anyone had missiles there!

Benjamin: They can attack any ship leaving the Earth within minutes

Fox: We need your help. Blu and Rachel are here waiting.

Karl: You pulled them out of their honeymoon. That's not nice.

Fox: Ether pull them out of honeymoon, or pull your wife out of maternity leave.

Karl: HONEYMOONS OVER!!

Benjamin: We will launch from our hanger here on Wampa Island.

Fox: Blu and Rachel will be waiting for you in space

They run outside to a secret room and pick up their armored vest, assault riffles, and their other mission gear. Then they walk back to the living room to say good-bye to their lives.

Karl: Well my first mission with out you

Krystal: Go get them tiger!

They run out the door

Karl: Call me if anything happens

They run through a door leading to an underground hanger.

Karl: This is a desert planet people. So check your G-Diffusers ahead of time.

They each Board a different Arwing model

Karl: All crafts report in!

They begin the count. And the end of each one the spacecraft flies off the runway and are launched into space.

Benjamin/Crash: Joint flier 5! Ready! Aim! Fire!

The ship fires of the runway and is Launched into space

Crunch: Star wing 4! Ready! Aim! Fire!

Karl: Guardian G! Ready! Aim! Fire!

Once in deep space they reunite with Blu and Rachel

Karl: So here is the X bachelor

Blu: And here is the New Father on the block

Karl: Touché

Fox: This is Imperial Fox (_THE NEW GREAT FOX_) to S.O.D. (Squadron Of Destruction) Do you copy S.O.D.

Karl: This is Wing 1 all aircrafts are accounted for.

Fox: Good. This Mission Is important so I am sending In Back up

Blu: Man not more Rookies. The last ones could not keep up

Fox: Nope. These guys should meet you standards

All of the sudden Four Arwings fly a head of them.

Karl: Wait...NO! This is some kind of punishment.

Marcus: Happy to see us Karl

Froggy: You didn't expect us to miss the party did you?

Vivian: We love a party

Falco: And I love showing up my old partner, right Blu

Blu: No I'm not working with these guys ether! I'm gone

Karl: Don't bother turning around Blu, we might as well just swallow our pride and Work with team Star Fox.

_Team Star Fox_

_They are the rivals to the S.O.D. and like to show them up at any occasion. They consist of Marcus Mcloud, son of Fox him self. Vivian Hare, Grand Daughter of Peppy. Froggy Toad, son of Slippy. And the legendary Falco Lombardi, an ace pilot and excellent fighter._

Karl: Okay everyone Follow my lead we are approaching Octoban.

Marcus: Why your lead

Karl: Is this really the time to argue

Marcus: I actually went to the Academy unlike you and your Ragtag Fleet.

Karl's entire group: HE SAID THE R WORD

Fox: Now is not the to be sandbagging each other. You got a mission so do it!

Karl: Get ready we are entering the desert. Every body go into pizza French-fry formation.

Karl's and Benjamin/Crash's Arwings transform into land masters and fall into the desert, while Blu and Rachel fly into a position 10 feet ahead of them.

Marcus: What is that. That is not a formal maneuver. DID YOU BOTHER TO READ THE CADET HANDBOOK

Karl: We play by our own plays

Marcus: Dad are you hearing this

Fox: Marcus go into all range position.

Marcus: Team star fox all range mode formation.

Their group forms into a triangle and flys out a head.

Karl: It's quiet.

Marcus: Too quiet.

Then land troops of battle droids come out with air support.

Karl: Land masters and bombers take care of ground troops

Marcus: Every one else take out the air support.

Everyone begins firing at the incoming enemies. Karl is to busy fighting the droids in front of him he doesn't realize a mega tank behind him until it is too late.

Karl: NO!!

Marcus's Arwing blew up the tank.

Karl: Great I've been saved by Fox Jr.

Marcus: You're welcome… what's that!

A black plane began speeding towards. Karl quickly blows it up.

Marcus: Great I've been saved by a bandicoot

Karl: Watch out those black planes are suicide fliers.

Falco: There is a base over there but it has a force field on it.

Blu: Hey Karl time for destruction?

Karl: Time for destruction!

Rachel: Hey Marcus you better tell your team to all back and prepare for a bombing.

Marcus: What are they going to do?

Crash: They are going to personally take out the force field

Karl's Land master and Blu's Arwing both ascend above the clouds. Then two huge missiles fly out from behind the clouds.

Marcus: Are they crazy!

Benjamin: Don't worry they only blew themselves up twice

From a closer look you could see Karl and Blu both in battle suits riding on top of the missiles. They jump of before they explode. From the horizon where the rest of the group was you could hear nothing but gunshots and explosions. You could also see smoke and fire. Then the blue shield over the base dissipated.

Karl: We are all done and are running back to our vehicles. Also Blu got some pictures of the weapons and I grabbed one for evidence. So Bombs away.

Marcus: Okay guys hit hard and go fast.

The Arwings destroy the base if a few well placed smart bombs. Then Ray flys by with Karl's Land master chained to it.

Marcus: You guys do a good job. No one you're my dads favorite group of lose cannon mavericks.

The group fly back to the Imperial Fox to drop of the evidence, then the bandicoot boys fly back home to their wives. Karl talks to Fox one last time.

Fox: Good job Karl, but do you always have to do most of your stuff on foot. I mean they way you use tank you make it look like a sports car.

Karl: Hey man is better than machine sometimes.

Fox: Also your still looking for baby names right

Karl: Yeah

Fox: What about James

Karl: You know, James Bandicoot doesn't sound so bad.

Crash: I still like the name Crash Jr.

**I think that was a nice ending. So review and come back next time.**


	15. Holiday Inn Part 1

**Oh great I lost a bet with my sister. So she wants me to make this a romantic chapter. I will try and add as much humor as I can! So you can expect some insanity! But don't expect any bar fights. Also some of my material used for this came from a dragon ball two Z stories.**

**One day Karl woke up after a dream. He than had an epiphany, he had never done anything for the baby with his wife. So he snuck down to the Phone.**

Karl: Fox I need a day off

Fox: What's up

Karl: Wife day!

Fox: Right, the day you stuff with her cause you never have time to

Karl: Exactly

Fox: Not surprised! I made a promise after my son was born not to step into battle.

Karl: And you broke it.

Fox: HEY IF I DIDN'T THE WORLD WOULD HAVE BLOWN UP

Karl: Sorry

Fox: Anyway I remember days were we got out and did stuff. We even went to Coney Island.

Karl: Well I'm going to do better.

Fox: Take your best shot.

Karl: Looks like a challenge!

BOTH: Test for the ultimate husband!

Karl: Well I'm going to cook breakfast.

Karl made her favorite breakfast. It is non other than pie. I mean seriously who doesn't like pie. Plus it wasn't apple or cherry it was Wampa. So he put it on a tray a carried it to her up stairs.

_Things Go Not As Planned_

Karl: Hello? Hey where is she

Holding the pie and two cups of coffee on a tray he entered the room to find her missing. He then heard sounds from the bathroom.

Karl: Is she okay

He walks over and puts his head on the door. But it opens and he falls over while holding the food. He spills the coffee on himself but manages to save the pie. But Crash comes out of nowhere and grabs it.

Crash: Thank you

Karl: What are you doing here?

Crash: I'm a cameo

He runs out the door then disappears

Krystal: How did he do that?

Karl: He is just a cameo! He is just there for that moment then is out of the scene.

Krystal: Okay? Hey do you realize you spilled hot coffee on your pants.

Karl: I do now

**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

After a few ice bags later he blind folded her and brought her to a mysterious location

Krystal: Where are we

Karl: Okay look

She looked up see a huge hotel called Nova Suites.

Krystal: How did you get a reservation to the Nova?

Karl: You will see inside

They step in to see Crash, Crunch, and Benjamin all standing at the door.

Crash: So you came after all

Krystal: What's going on here?

Tawna: Lela and me got them in

Lela and Tawna walk over in two white uniforms and a chef garb.

Lela: You are talking to the new head chef's of Nova Suites.

Karl: That is awesome.

Tawna: So run wild and have fun you two.

Krystal and Karl walk off into the hotel.

Krystal: Lets get a spa treatment

Karl: Well okay, But if they touch my feet or tail I may lose it.

They got a massage and a Krystal forced Karl to get a facial

Krystal: How is your avocado Mask

Karl: Delicious

Krystal looks over at Karl who is using Tostitos chips to scoop the mask off his face. Then he ate it.

Karl: I wonder if they have a cheese facial scrub.

They both laughed. Then some women came into do their feet.

Karl: Wait…no!

The people started to massage the bottom of Karl's feet

Karl: That's enough

Krystal: It is not so bad

Karl: I can't take it much longer!

The person went to get more lotion just as Karl shot out an energy blast from his hand.

Krystal: Careful! You could hurt someone

Karl: My feet are sensitive!

The person then came back and saw Karl's bushy wolf like tail. She then grabbed it and began to comb it. Karl's eyes began to glow red.

Karl: Krystal make her stop before I attack

Krystal: More water please!

She then left. Karl then fluffed his tale back to normal. They then left. They reached a room Lela had rented it for them to relax. There also was a flyer on the table placed by Tawna.

Krystal: I AM NOT GOING TO IT

Karl: Hey it might help. Besides you made my get my feet done. I want revenge

He dragged her out of the room and into the yoga studio.

Krystal: Why did your mom want us Lamaze classes any way?

Karl: Well you know my mom!

Krystal sat down very clumsily while Karl flipped over and landed with his legs crossed.

Krystal: Show off

Karl begins to laugh. They spent the whole time learning breathing exercises.

Krystal: What is the whole point of this.

Karl: Breathing relives stress and pain. It regulates the chi

Krystal: Okay master fungi

Karl: Hey it works for me.

Krystal: Whatever

After that they went to the dining room to meet everyone for lunch.

Benjamin: Hey Crash here's the gravy.

Crash grabs it but spill some on the floor.

Crash: Not my problem

Karl and Krystal walk in the room but Krystal slipped on the gravy

Krystal: WHOAH!!

Karl grabs her before she falls on her back.

Karl: Dad you slob, pick some thing up if you dropped idiot.

Crash: Sorry Karl

Karl: What happen if she fell and hurt the baby

Krystal: I'm okay; I just hate being this huge. I'm surprised you still love me when I'm this ugly

Karl: I always love you even if you're huge.

Benjamin, Crash, and Crunch begin to chuckle for they had each said the same thing to their wives when they were pregnant. Their head has never been the same

Krystal: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME

Karl: But…

Krystal: THIS YOUR FAULT I AM EVEN THIS WAY! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!

Karl: But…

Krystal: DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SLEEP ON A WATERMELON AND HAVE TWO CANTOLOPES FOR A CHEST!

Karl: But…

Krystal: MY FEET ARE SO SORE THEY ARE THE SIZE OF KENTUCKY! SO THE LAST THING YOU WANT TO DO IS CALL ME HUGE!!

She takes the frying pan Tawna had. Then smacked Karl over the head with it, and he falls on the floor

Tawna: He has a thicker head then his father he actually left it dented.

Crash, Benjamin, and Crunch are laughing their heads off.

Crash: Well Karl, welcome to the club.

Crunch: But leaving a dent in the pan. That is a new record.

**HAHA KARL GOT IT BAD! I WOULD WRITE MORE BUT I GOT OTHER THINGS TO DO.**


	16. Holiday Inn, 2 vacation of destruction

**Hey Guys You Ready for some Action! You see when we left the crew they were in a hotel, (It was too romantic and made me sick) but nothing like a little zombie madness to stir things up. Also how about two new characters, and a new bar fight on the way. This should make up for that last chapter!**

Karl was mad about the frying pan incident so right there in the middle of the dinning room they burst out into a fight. They just started yelling at each other.

Krystal: You don't know what it is like to be me

Karl: You don't know what it is like to be boss around by you!

He picks up a beer and drinks it in front of her.

Krystal: No drinking.

Karl: You're just mad that you can't drink. Besides I cant get drunk remember! This isn't scotch

Krystal: I hate you

Karl: Then why did I marry you? Oh wait you weren't Fat!

Everybody leaves, as the two get louder. Benjamin and Aku are standing at the hotel door staring at the sky.

Benjamin: Some thing is not right

Crash: What

Crunch: Maybe that army of zombie mutants

Benjamin: Yeah!

All three: ZOMBIES

Karl: Oh No! Get the girls to somewhere safe.

Crash: Karl are you okay

Karl: I gave you an order go now!

Crash: Right

They send the girls to the hotel basement.

Karl: We got to get on the roof the zombies are coming.

The four bandicoots get on the roof. Then they see a black Chevy Camero and a white motorcycle coming towards them

Karl: I was wondering when they would show up

The motorcycle goes off a jump and land on the roof. A grey bandicoot in sunglasses and a black cloak gets out of the car and flies onto the roof using hover boots.

Karl: Well we may get paid after all.

The guy on the bike is a black and white hedgehog wearing the same outfit as his partner.

Ean: Well I never thought this day would come.

Dee: Yeah! The mercenaries are back in business.

Crash: You know these guys

Karl: Well I never told you or mom but I…well… used to be a mercenary, These guys were my partners.

Crash: What

Karl: The zombies are after us three because we foiled there bosses plans.

Dee: My name is Dan "DeeDeeDee" Cobain. (The bandicoot)

Ean: I am Ean Fenton McHalo the third. (The hedgehog)

Crash: Why were you a Mercenary?

Karl: Well we worked for this guy called the Alcamist. But then he didn't pay us so we destroyed his lab and empire. I guess he wants revenge now. So he sent zombies to kill us

Crash: Say that again

Dee: Maybe the song of what happened is easier.

Ean and Dan: _(singing)_ _OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO YOU DIDN'T! _

Karl: _(singing)_ _Sucker tried to play and he didn't pay me NEVER_

Ean and Dan: (singing) _OH NO YOU DIDN'T_

Karl: _(singing) Pay back is coming and you'll be running FOREVER_

Ean and Dan: (singing) _OH NO YOU DIDN'T_

Karl:_ (singing) Until I get my vengeance I will never end this mayhem_

Ean and Dan: (singing) _OH NO YOU DIDN'T_

Karl: _(singing)_ _I'm a mercenary you don't have a prayer you owe meeee_

Ean and Dan: (singing) _OH NO YOU DIDN'T_

Crash: It is much clearer now. Just where did the music come from?

Benjamin: Sorry had my boom box on.

Karl: I wonder where is the Alcamist anyway?

Ean: Most likely he is somewhere in this building. The basement is best place for him to cast spells

Crash starts shaking

Karl: What's wrong dad

Crash: Well I told the girls to go to the Basement for protection.

Karl: Okay here is the plan, we fight our way through the endless enemies, make our way to the Basement, stop the Alcamist, and save the girls.

Dee: That sounds like some kind level in Halo 3

Karl: So what if it is! Lets get busy.

They check their weapons to see what they can use.

Ean: I got two pistols and a switchblade.

Dee: I got a shoty and a sniper.

Karl: I got my sacred blade and G assault riffle.

Crash: Under hand sword and F assault riffle

Crunch: Spiked gloves and E assault riffle

Benjamin: Samurai sword and D assault riffle

Aku: I'm going to hide in Crash's pocket as always

Crash: Wimp

Karl: I'm going to bust down the door then we storm in. We have 100 floors of doom to go through.

He breaks the door and they run in.

Crunch: That is nasty.

Five floors down they run into some bodies of the hotel guest who did not make it out alive.

Karl: Keep moving what ever did that can't be two far.

They run into a hallway filled with zombies

Karl: Don't let them touch you they're mutants.

Benjamin: Here comes a battle

Half the gang starts shooting while Karl and Ean go in and do some chopping.

Karl: Ean behind you!

In a flash of light Ean unleashes 1000 sword strikes destroying all the zombies around him.

Ean: I learned some new moves since we last met.

Karl: so have I

He makes a blue ball of energy in his hands.

Karl: SPIRIT GRENADE

He throws it into a crowd of zombies. It pushes them all back then 10 feet then explodes.

Karl: That had more kick than I thought

Ean: You have improved on energy moves.

Karl: Well I had ten years to improve.

They finish up the incoming troops and continue moving.

Dee: According to my blue prints this staircase moves down 20 floors.

Ean: Let's move!

Five floors down they run into some zombies coming up the stairs

Dee: Don't let them advance!

They try to shoot the zombies but no matter how many they destroy five show up in its place.

Karl: Stand back.

He inhales and then puts his hands out in front of him. Then a ball of energy forms in between his hands.

Crash: Move up he is going to pull one of his crazy dragon ball Z like moves.

Karl: Meto…

The zombies move closer

Karl: Sako…

The zombies are five feet in front of him

Crash: KARL DO IT NOW!!

Karl: HAAAAAAAAAA!!

A huge beam of energy comes out of the ball and literally vaporizes all of the zombies. And since they are boxed in a staircase they are trapped and cant run from the beam.

Ean: That energy was amazing.

Karl: But the beam weakened the staircase.

They hear cracking noises and the stairs behind them start to crumble

Benjamin: RUN FOR IT!!

They try to out run the crumbling staircase but the whole thing goes down with them on it.

The whole group: AHHHHHHH

They wake up to find themselves in some dark pit.

Ean: Every body here

All + a zombie: Yeah

All: ZOMBIE

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Crash: Where's my son

Ean: Karl where are you?!

Karl: over here!!

Crash: I think I heard him.

They find him but a long piece of metal was sticking out of his arm.

Crash: Okay this may hurt a bit son.

He pulls it out. Ean pulls out a small purple crystal. He presses it on Karl's arm and then it stops bleeding. He then wraps a cloth on it.

Karl: So you kept the present I gave you

Ean: Yeah

Dee: We didn't like that you left us without saying goodbye

Ean: But we are still your friends.

They help him up and find his weapons.

Ean: It is very dark up a head, everyone put on your night vision goggles.

Dee: Okay somehow survived that fall

Karl: It could not have been that bad

Dee: The staircase destroyed any thing below it and kept falling. We are now on the 60th floor.

Crash: We fell 40 stories

All: Eh, had worse falls then that.

As they moved through the dark tunnel the mercenaries had time to find out what each other has been doing.

Ean: Well Dan and I basically work for hire Instead of just work for the one person. We are our own agency and don't need the Alcamist telling us who to go after. We also work in a car dealer ship.

Karl: Really

Ean: It is some really big company. The guy who owns it looks like your dad.

Crash: So that is what he has been up to

Dee: Who

Crash: The guy who owns the place. Is his name Fake C. Bandicoot?

Ean: Yeah

Crash: He is my clone; his real name is Fake Crash Bandicoot.

Ean: Cool. So what have you been up to Karl?

Karl: Well went back to the army, got promoted, got married,

Ean: Yeah, every one knows about king Bandicoot.

Karl: Well no one knows about prince Bandicoot.

Ean: You have a son?

Karl: Will have a son.

Dee: We got to teach his children how to be a mercenary.

Karl: Baby with a gun

They reach a point where there are more zombies than countable.

Karl: Okay we are going to run as fast as we can through them.

Ean: Wont they see us

Dee: It's too dark, they wont see us with out goggles.

Karl: Right! So every body go...now!!

They run through the zombies and make it to the other side

Dee: Every body here

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

Dee: Wait didn't we only have six people?

Zombie: Brains! Give me your Brain!!

All: Oh SHIT!!

_TTTTTTTTTTTT_

Karl: That was a close one

They go down 19 stories and reach the dinning room and find Krystal there

Krystal: So you tried to get rid of me by sending me away

Karl: So you still want to fight?

Krystal: YESSS I'M REALLY PISSED OFF IDIOT

Karl: Guys go ahead with out me

They leave the two alone and head for the Basement.

Crunch: Well I'm glad I'm not Karl, cause Krystal is worse than one thousand alcamist

Alcamist: Oh Really

They find the girls chained up on the wall

Crash: We got to save them

They plunge into battle with the Alcamist

_Meanwhile_

Karl and Krystal are still fighting. They are being surrounded by zombies. But they are to busy to notice.

Karl: Women listen to me, hold on

He turns around and punches a few of the zombies

Karl: I always try to be perfect for you, and when I mess up once you slap me with a freaking pan.

Continues to fight zombies

Krystal: Boy you don't realize that half of the stuff you say is offensive hold on...

She picks up Karl's Assault Riffle and Takes out some Zombies with head shots

Karl: Well you know one thing

Krystal: What

Karl: You are so damn sexy when you are mad

Krystal: Really.

The run up and Kiss each other and then Get rid of all the zombies

Karl: I mean really the way you handle a gun is crazy

Krystal: Well that is not the only thing I can Handle well, if you know what I mean

Okay this is getting well not for a rated teen story. So why don't I go back to The People in the Basement

Ean: Dan watch where your shooting.

Dan: It is not that easy start gunning these guys insted of using that stupid sword.

They are fighting clones of the Alcamist who uses spells to fight them

Alcamist: Fire Blast

They dodge it in time

Ean: That one, that is the real alcamist

Dee: How do you know

Ean: He is the only one wearing a necklace

They trap him and realize he is wearing a mask. They take it off to reaveal a skull with a purple crystal in its head

Ean: He is dead?

Alcamist: More like cursed. This stone in my head allows me to live among the living, you may have stopped me now but you have never realized that the whole time you have been in this building I have been draining you energy. With the energy I have collected I will cast a spell to end the Earth

He cast his final spell and the hotel starts shaking

Benjamin: Wait we can still save the world

Dee: How?

Benjamin: The energy is stored in the hotel

Ean: If we destroy the hotel our energy will be returned to all of us.

Crunch: So I guess bringing a plasma grenade will help after all

Dee: We will need more than one

Ean: I have one on my bike

Crunch: We will light this one and unchain the Girls, You guys get to the roof

Crash: I hot wired the the elevator

Ean and Dee Jump In the elevator. It is covered in dead bodies and blood

Ean: I wonder what did that

Dee: That zombie

Both: ZOMBIE

_TTTTTTTTTTTTT_

When they reach the Dinning room they come out of the elevator covered in blood

Karl: You Guys look messed up

Ean: And you are in underwear

Dee: White underwear with girly red hearts

Karl: Uh well it's a long story

Dee: Woah look at all those destroyed zombies, you were busy

Karl: Well busy is one way to describe it

Dan: You had sex didn't you

Karl: Yeah! Make up sex is the best kind

Dee: Okay! (I so need a wife)

Krystal walks out from the Kitchen in a lingerie dress eating a carrot

Krystal: Ehh, what's up doc?

Dee: Okay! (I SO NEED A WIFE)

Dee: we are getting out of here so If you two could get into the elevator

Krystal: Sure

Karl: where is my pants?

Krystal: It's on that zombie

Karl: He can keep it, he makes it look stylish

They walk into the elevator

Karl: Oh yeah guys this Is my wife Krystal, I never introduced you

Dee: I'm Dan

Ean: I'm Ean

Krystal: Nice to meet you

Dan:(Wow Karl's wife is hot, huh I thought he would marry someone uglier than him)

Ean: ( I wonder if they will break up, cause she totally has my name on her)

Karl punches both of them

Karl: I CAN READ MINDS!!

Dan and Ean: We cant help it she is hot

Krystal: What

Karl: Nothing honey

Karl: (whispering to Dan and Ean) I know I am so lucky

Krystal: Yes you are, I have advance hearing

Karl: Right I have your powers, you have mine

They reach the top of the Hotel

Dan: Why is my car up here?

Karl: Yeah, a bunch of zombies threw it up here

Dan: I hope it doesn't smell like rotting flesh

Ean grabs the grenade

Ean:Okay We have 00:52 to exit the building, then both grenades will go off.

Karl: You're holding it upside down.

Ean: Oops we have 25 seconds to get off the building, 25 SECONDS

Dan: WE LEAVE NOW

Karl carries Krystal in to Dan's car and Ean hops on his bike

Karl: What are we going to dooooooooooooooooooooo

Dan and Ean drive off the building

Karl: DAN YOU IDIOT!

Dan: Hey take that back or I won't save our lives

Karl: I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK!!

Dan presses a button and two boosters shot them back in the air at 100 mph. The same thing happens to Ean's motorcycle

Ean: YEAHHHHHHHHHH!

Dan: THIS IS AWESOME!!

Karl: Do you guys have any seatbelts so I strap Krystal in?

Krystal: I Can protect myself

Karl: Yeah ,well you're carrying my child and I'm not letting anyone die today

Krystal: Yeah but...

Karl: I know you can do alot but it would kill me if anything happend to you

Dan: Yeah, um sorry to break up the love fest, BUT WE'RE GOING TO HIT THE GROUND NOW!!

Karl: BRACE YOURSELVES!!

The car and motorcycle hit the ground, but everyone is okay...mostly

Ean: I'M GOING TO FEEL THAT TOMORROW

The rest of the gang franticly run out of the building It then explodes and the shockwave sent them flying over by the car

Crunch: Ow, Mommy I don't want to go to school today I want to practice my knitting

Benjamin: CRUNCH GET OFF OF ME

Crunch: Sorry!

Karl: well you at least you guys did not fly off a 100 story building in a car driven by a maniac

Dan: Hey, well I guess that is better than idiot

Benjamin: Hey karl where are your pants

Karl: Long story

Crash: Thats my boy, gets his wife pregnant and still goes back for more

Karl: Very funny dad! SO ...um... you know we just blew up one of the most expensive hotels in the world

Dan: We better leave before we get sued

Ean: What about the bill for this place?

Karl: I will send it to Fox, what is the worse he could do

Some where else

Fox: Junk mail,fan mail, Oh Play Fox, Bill

He looks at the bill

Fox: WHAT... I NEVER HAVE EVEN BEEN TO THAT HOTEL, I AM NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!

**The End.**

**ANOTHER MIRACLE WRITTEN BY KINCIN THE GREAT.**

_FOR DAN AND EAN MY TWO FAVORITE MERCENARIES AND FRIENDS_


	17. Anther Brawl In the Bar

**No one thought I would go there but because of good reviews I AM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER BAR FIGHT. I will try my best, remember this is a sequel and half of the time they don't turn out as good as the original. REMEMBER READER DISCRETION ADVISDED!!**

Okay Link, Ike, and Marth had gone to a bar for a little fun.

Marth: Last time we came with you link you started a fight, so this time we are watching you

Ike: Or else we will drop you faster then Roy failed the Brawl initiation test

_Flashback_

Roy: So all I got to do is hit above one thousand feet in the home run contest

Master Hand: Yeah

Roy: This will be so easy; hey can I use my sword on the sandbag instead of the bat

Master Hand: NO!!

Roy: Why this is a perfectly good sword

Master Hand: NO!! Use the Stupid Bat

Roy goes up to hit, but instead he throws the bat at Master Hand and uses his sword. He hits it so hard it gets chopped in half.

Master Hand: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE SAND BAG MEN COST.

Roy: So when do I pick up my own copy of the game

Master Hand Flicks Roy off of Final Destination.

End _Flashback_

Link: Don't worry I will only have White Russian

Seven white russians later

Snake: Chug, Chug, Chug, Chug!

Link and Warrio were engaged in a drinking contest, only thing they were drinking entire kegs not cups. With a little help from Zero Suit Samus Link did a keg stand and won.

Link: Thanks for the help man

Samus: I am not even wearing the suit idiot

Link: You the Man

Samus punches him in the face

Warrio: Ho did I lose, I never lose. You cheated

Link: You wana mess

Warrio: So pop then

Karl comes out of nowhere and slaps them.

Karl: NEVER TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU TWO HAVE REAL STREET CRED. AND NEVER SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN, THEY BELONG TO MY FRIENDS AND ME, WE TRADEMARKED THEM!

Link: So we are going to have a stock battle

Warrio: I want a coin battle

Link No one plays coin battle

Warrio: Well I am fat and ugly so the only way I can get a girl is with money, so I need coin

Mrs. Pac Man walks into the bar

Mrs. Pac Man: That is so true Warrio baby.

Marth: I thought you were with Pac Man

Mrs. Pac Man: I am Mrs. Pac Man not Miss we were never together

Marth: Okay?

Link: We are going to fight at Luigi's mansion. Lets go!!

Link just stands there holding up his sword

Warrio: What are you doing

Link: Waiting for us to get magically transported

Warrio: LOSER, WE CANT DO THAT WITH OUT MASTER HAND.

Link: Well your stupid

Warrio: SHUT UP!!

Warrio punches link so far that he flies through teen walls. Mr. Game and Watch holds up a sign next to link that says 10

Warrio: New record, 10 walls

Pac man: No fair mine was only nine walls

Kirby: Wahoo I beat Pacman in a bet and won ten bucks.

Pac man: Fine here's ten bucks.

You know that was the first time I started a chapter with out any of our bandicoot heroes. Wait here come our three favorite mercenaries right now. Dan, Ean, and Karl walked in and sat on a barstool.

Eddie the Bartender: Hey boys what can I do you for

Ean: BEER

Dan: BEER

Karl: SCOTCH

Ean and Dan: What!!

Karl: Well you guys as you know I could be a father any day. So tonight is the last night I will be a wingman. So might as well have as much fun as I can.

Karl drinks the shot, then drinks another.

Karl: Party time.

He walks over to Gannondorf

Karl: You know Gannondorf, Link always beats you, why don't you quit the evil villain job and become a bouncer at one of those nightclubs.

Gannondorf: I tried that already and it didn't work to well

_Flashback_

Gannondorf is wearing a black tuxedo with glasses, and he is standing in front of the hottest nightclub in the city.

Earl Finkle: HI I'm Earl Finkle

Gannondorf: Your not on the list

Earl: Impossible, I'm going in! These tickets cost me two weeks allowance

Gannondorf: NO ONE GETS IN WITHOUT BEING ON THE LIST

He turns into Gannon and throws him across town.

_End Flashback_

Gannondorf: It turns out after all that he really was on the list. I JUST FORGOT MY PRESCRIPTION SUN GLASSES

The two had a jolly drunken laugh.

Karl: Hey there is Link go get him big guy.

Gannondorf goes after link and starts a fight with him.

Dan: You know you just started a fight.

Karl: Yeah!

Ean: You drunken dirt bag.

Link comes up behind Karl and kicks him and he lands behind the counter. He was knocked out.

Link: Thanks a lot, Gannondorf chopped my hat in half.

Karl lands behind the counter. Then Fox walks in with two bazookas.

Fox: Which one of you dirt bags sent me that bill for the hotel.

Everyone points at Dan and Ean. Ean looks around and points at Dan. Dan looks around and points at Ean. They jump out of the way just as Fox shoots missiles at them. They take cover behind the counter.

Ean: Karl get up! We could use a little wingman right now.

Dan: It's not working

They look at the bottle of scotch on the shelf.

Ean: How about a lot of wingman

They pour the whole bottle down his throat

Dan: Dink up rich shit. I mean c'mon who gets drunk only by scotch and not hard wiskey.

Ean: Look out he is gona blow!

Karl: YAHHHOOOO

He then gets up and stands on the counter. When Fox tries to shoot Karl he spins and sends the missile back at fox.

Fox: Oww!

Karl then goes on a rampage and attacks people at random.

_Meanwhile_.

Warrio: I' am the master. Who wants to take me on.

Mario and Luigi: We will

Warrio: Two on one, that is not fair

Waluigi: No problem brother.

Waluigi walked into the bar with his tennis racquet.

Warrio: All right now it's a party

They begin fighting

Luigi: Waluigi you are stupid. I mean you attack with a tennis racquet.

Waluigi: You will pay for that.

He pushes Luigi on a table.

Waluigi: It is fresh man Friday all over again.

He whacks Luigi in the butt five times. Luigi remembers that fateful day.

_Flashback_

Luigi: Wow I cant believe that we a finally in Mushroom High Mario… Mario?

He sees Mario run away and hide in a dumpster

Luigi: Mario where are you going.

He turns around to see Waluigi with a paddle

Waluigi: FRESH MEAT

Luigi: Mama Mia!

And since that day Luigi's hated Waluigi and could never sit right on a chair.

_End flash back_

Luigi: I WILL MAKE YOU PAY.

He shoots fire flowers at Waluigi until he is burned to a crisp

Meanwhile Warrio and Mario are still fighting. Warrio farts but Mario was wearing a gas mask.

Mario: Bye-bye

He then blasted Warrio with the Mario Finale and Warrio flew out the bar like a shooting star.

Mario: Another win for Mario Bros.

Luigi: You mean Luigi Bros.

Mario: Mario Bros!

Luigi: Luigi Bros!

Mario: MARIO BROS.

Luigi: LUIGI BROS

They then plunge into a fistfight. Mario pulls out a mega mushroom.

Mario: Well I will just have to step on you again.

Karl runs up and grabs it.

Karl: Oh no it's my turn now.

He is about to eat it but then a cat comes up and eats it. The Cat then becomes Forty feet tall.

Karl: RUN IT'S SUPER KITTY.

It then shoots fire out of it's mouth.

Luigi: I should have never given him those fire flowers

Karl: I know! I will stop it with Alchemy!

He then draws a circle on the ground with a star on it. It lights up gold and super kitty turns to normal.

Karl: OH NO I DID IT WRONG AND LOST MY RIGHT LEG AND LEFT ARM. THEY WILL HAVE TO PUT IN SOME METAL DEVICES.

Edward and Alphonse show up in front of him.

Edward: Why does everyone have to copy our show?

Karl: It was ether your show or Dragon Ball Z, and there name sounds gay. I mean Ball Z, just say it three times fast and well. Anyway the show is cool but some writer Named Super Sayan Crash has already made a dragon ball and crash bandicoot cross over and I wnated to spoof all over anime shows. So why not start here.

Alphonse: You are ether drunk or retarded.

Karl: AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID SOUL IN METAL.

Alphonse kicks Karl into another room of the bar. He wakes up with everything intact.

Karl: I am not going to ask how I got these back.

Benjamin: Hey karl over here

Karl: What is it uncle

Benjamin: Follow me

He jumps in a magic well Karl then follows. They reappear in some kind of Japanese anime world.

Karl: Hey I'm anime.

He follows Benjamin to a house and up into one of the rooms. He opens up a drawer and pulls out, well some thing pink and frilly.

Karl: LADIES UNDERWEAR

Benjamin: YEAH

Karl walks into the bathroom and when he opens the shower and sees Kagome in the tub. She screams at the sign of him. This makes Karl scream. Inynasha comes into the bathroom and then he starts screaming.

Kagome: Sit boy

Karl and Inynasha both slam their heads on the floor.

Karl and Inynasha: The Pain!!

Karl: So what's up dog boy?

Inynasha: Great you are the last person I want to see right now. Anyway things aren't so bad.

Karl: That's good to hear. Any good fights lately

Inynasha: Well there was this huge demon.

Karl: So did you take him out.

Inynasha: Yeah no problem

Kagome: Sorry to interrupt but CAN YOU GO NOW.

Karl: Why I'm enjoying the view aren't you Inynasha

He slaps karl on in the face

Inynasha: ( Still this isn't so bad)

Karl: Yes it is not a bad view

Inynasha: MIND READING FREAK

He once again slapped Karl in the face

Kagome: GO NOWWW

Karl: Quick cover your ears and run

Inynasha: Why

Kagome: SIT

Inynasha slammed his head on the floor.

Karl: That's why

They both run out of the door and as they run they noticed that Kagome had put on her clothes and was shooting arrows at them. They run to the well where they find Benjamin: Trying to stuff down a big ball of underwear down the well.

Karl: You pervert

Inynasha: That is just wrong

Benjamin: What?

They ditch the underwear and jump in the well. They reappear at the bar.

Ean : KARL HELP

Karl: What is it

Ean: Luigi brought a bag of little white stars, and then he shoved it up his nose. He is running around punching peo….owww

Luigi hit Ean in the family jewels.

Karl: There is only one way to stop a crazy person. ITS BONKING TIME!!

He pulls out a two by four from nowhere and starts hitting Luigi.

Karl: I love the bonking. Three, four, five, six, seven, cant remember the rest.

Ean: I think he is dead.

Luigi: I'm okay

Karl: TWELVE!!

He hit Luigi so hard that Ean was also hit to.

Ean: That is the last time I ask you for help.

Dan: Hey guys look what I got.

He starts juggling plasma grenades and hands Ean five of they then activate all of them. The three of them run out of the Bar as It blows up behind them creating a giant fire ball. Everyone inside was flung back to his or her own worlds.

Karl: Can you guys go one day with out blowing shit up!

Ean: What do you mean?

Dan: Well the bar, the hotel, Karl's car.

Karl: WHAT?

Dan: Nothing you car won't comeback for the next three to five days.

Ean: We sent the bill to fox and that is where the bar bill is going.

_The End_

Fox: No another bill!

**He looks at it then walks out the room. Hold on there is a Knock at my door. I got to get it**

_**Kincin The Great:**_ Hey Fox what's up

Fox: You're Dead

**Can't type he broke fingers will write when out of hospital.**


	18. Number 18

**I am going to say this plain and simple. WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF CHAPTERS!! This story was only made to be twenty chapters. But because of the new bar fight and two new characters I'm running late. I will have to merge two chapters into one. Get ready this going to be wild.**

**MERGING… MERGING…MERGING**

**COMPLETE**

**REBOTING STORY**

**LOADING**

**SERVER READY**

**ACTIVATION**

**NOW**

**Okay I'm back in control and ready to go! I just need a moment of silence to start……………………………………………………………… AND WE KEEP IT MOVING. Also props to Rihanna and Ti for the sweet song used her. Yes song in chapter. I am Listening while I am typing right now. So try and make it through the whole song. If not just skip to the off stage part then the last numa.**

It was late at night and the mercenaries have arrived at the gates. The two had to drag Karl because he was well he was under, under the influence. He was knocked out completely. Ishmael came and brought them coffee to wake him up. Dan took the coffee and spilled it on his pants.

Karl: Owww

Karl them immediately vomited in a bucket.

Ean: What's wrong with him, he cant be that wasted.

Ishmael: Well did he have anything besides scotch

Ean: four beers, six shots of whiskey, and a banana cooler he stole from Donkey Kong.

Ishmael: Karl may not get drunk but can still be affected by alcohol. It is the whiskey that triggers the alcohol in his body.

Dan: What

Ean: Oh I get it. Karl is a piece of paper. You poor gasoline or in this case alcoholic drinks, it is harmless. But you put a match on that sucker the whole thing goes sky high. The whiskey is his match that sets of the whole thing.

Dan: I get it now but why would you want to poor gas on paper.

Ean: It was an example idiot

Dan: So he is pukeing because he is trying to get rid of everything he drunk.

Ishmael: Right

Karl finishes and rolls over on his back

Dan: That is a ten-gallon bucket and he filled it up.

Ean: There are even eggs in it from breakfast, and corn.

Karl: I never want to drink again…for the rest of tonight. What happened to me I in so much pain? I feel like Krystal after she has morning sickness. Oh crap when she sees me like this I'm dead. What time is it anyway.

Dan: Three thirty in the morning.

Ean: Can you turn invisible like you always do.

Karl: I'll try…I feel something am I invisible

Dan: No try harder

Karl: I feel something…BLEEECHK

He vomited on them.

Karl: Wait I think…

Dan: No don't

Ean: Stop you cant

Karl: BLEECHK!!

He vomited on them again and finally turned invisible.

Dan: I got corn on me

Ean: This is wrong man

Karl walked to his and Krystal's room. He got changed and got in bed next to her. Then he realized he was dead. She had his powers, strength, flight, and sensing abilities. She heard him out side, and she smelled his heavy sent of Alcohol. She woke up yelled at him and kicked him out. He went to his uncle Crunch's house and his dad was there as if he was expecting him.

Crash: When they told me about the bar incident I know your wife kicked you out.

Karl: She wasn't mad when I came home drunk before.

Crash: Was she pregnant then

Karl: Your point is

Crash: The baby is due any day and she expects you to be more responsible

Karl: This is coming from the guy who takes a three month old on a mission to stop a crazy scientist.

Crash: I could not get a baby sitter.

Karl: Anyway I need to sleep; I am wasted for the last time I guess

Crash: That's the adult attitude. Hey the baby shower is tomorrow right.

Karl: Yeah

The next morning Crash, Karl, Benjamin, and Crunch went to the castle to set up for the party. When they got to the castle Karl opened the main door and a bucket fell on him. It was the bucket of vomit from yesterday.

Karl: Who did this

Ean pointed at Dan. Then karl super kicked him in the face.

Dan: Hey Ean it was your Idea

Ean: Well I pointed at you so ha

It was a party for three hundred people. As Karl said "It is not every day that a prince is born. So why not celebrate!" They had set up the stage and the streamers. They fixed the tables and set every thing up in the garden of the castle. Then they got bad news.

Karl: What do you mean that the kitchen is understaffed.

Ishmael: We need four people.

Karl looks around

Karl: Ean, Dan Blu, get some aprons we got work to do.

The four of them when to the kitchen and started cooking, thought it wasn't easy. Dan had to broil some steak so he put it in a pot, dropped in a plasma grenade, and coverd it.

Karl: Let me taste that

He cuts a piece of it.

Karl: That is delicious

Dan: It was one of my flavor grenades, gives food an explosive kick

He walks over to Ean and Blu chopping fish.

Ean: Pull.

Blu pressed a button and the two fish went flying. Then the both cut them in half with their blades.

Karl: The legendary clear-cut challenge right?

Blu: Right just like on TV

Ean: I never got to see who won that show. The last event was cutting through steel in one slice right? It was between Isuke Morimoto and some rouge called the black night who wears a mask.

Karl: Yeah. I will give you a hint.

He pulls out his sword and slices a steel cabined in to pieces. In one swing it was massacred. As he walks away Ean looks at Karl's back and sees a gold belt under his shirt with a platinum sword. He sees was able to read these letters on it

T...E…B…A…C…K…K…N…I…G…H…

Ean: Oh my gawd!

They finish all the work and the Party starts. There are few speeches made, some congratulations said, some people who even were excited. Then Luigi got up on stage. He had an act for entertainment. He started singing.

Luigi: Ooh Marioa hi, Ooh Marioa ho, Ooh Marioa hey, Ooh Marioa haha

Karl ran up and stopped him.

Karl: Hey no numa numa… unless

Music starts playing as Karl and Krystal stood up with him.

_Luigi: (singing_) _Ooh Marioa hi, Ooh Marioa ho, Ooh Marioa hoo, Ooh Marioa haha. Ooh Marioa hi, Ooh Marioa ho, Ooh Marioa hoo, Ooh Marioa haha._

_Krystal: (singing) __You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars And then you'll see, you're gonna go far, Cause everyone knows, who you are-are! So live your life! _

_Karl and Luigi: Ay!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay, Instead of chasing that paper, Just live your life,_

_Karl And Luigi: Oh!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay, Ain't got no time for no haters, Just live your life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Hey!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay, No telling where it'll take you, Just live your life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Oh!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay, Cause I'm a paper chaser Just living my life_

_  
Karl and Luigi: Hey_

_Krystal: my life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Oh_

_Krystal: my life, _

_Karl: Hey_

_Krystal: my life, Just living my life_

_Karl and Luigi: hey_

_Krystal: my life,_

_Karl and Luigi: oh_

_Krystal: my life, _

_Karl and Luigi: hey_

_Krystal: my life, Just Living my life_

_Karl and Luigi: Never mind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away Amazing they ungrateful after all the game I gave away_

_Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today_

_You still be wasting days away, nah had I never saved the day_

_Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay_

_Instead of being gracious, they violated in a major way_

_I never been a hater still I love them, in a crazy way_

_Some say they so yay and no they couldn't even work on Labor Day_

_It ain't that they black or white, their hands of area in shades of grey_

_I'm West side anyway, even if I left the day it fades away_

_Some move away to make a way not move away cause they afraid_

_I'll go back to the hood and all you ever did was hate away_

_I pray for patience but they make me want to face away_

_Like I once made them scream, now I could make them plead their case away Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break If you ever see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away_

_Krystal: (singing) __You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars And then you'll see, you're gonna go far_

_Cause everyone knows, who you are-are_

_So live your life, _

_Karl and Luigi: Hey!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_Instead of chasing that paper_

_Just live your life,_

_Karl And Luigi: Oh!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_Ain't got no time for no haters _

_Just live your life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Hey!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_No telling where it'll take you_

_Just live your life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Oh!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_Cause I'm a paper chaser_

_Just living my life_

_  
__ Karl and Luigi: I'm the opposite of moderate, immaculately polished with The spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid_

_Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics_

_Articulate but still would grab a by the collar quick_

_Whoever had problems, they reconcile they just holla Tip_

_If that don't work and just fails, then turn around and follow Tip_

_I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it_

_I do without the fame and the rappers nowadays are comedy_

_The hootin' and the hollerin', back and forth with the arguing_

_Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in Seems as though you lost sight of whats important with the positive And checks until your bank account, and you're about the poverty Your values is in disarray, prioritizin horribly, Unhappy with the riches cause you piss poor morally Ignoring all prior advice and forewarning And we might be full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we? _

_Krystal: (singing) __You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy car-ars And then you'll see, you're gonna go far_

_Cause everyone knows, who you are-are_

_So live your life, _

_Karl and Luigi: Hey!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_Instead of chasing that paper_

_Just live your life,_

_Karl And Luigi: Oh!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_Ain't got no time for no haters _

_Just live your life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Hey!_

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_No telling where it'll take you_

_Just live your life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Oh !_

**

* * *

Of stage **

**Ean: Do you see that glowing thing?**

**Dan: It's a sound grenade. When some one says the right word at the right time it blows up.**

**Ean: How did this get here?**

**Dan: There is more than one they are every hidden through out the party.**

**Ean: We have to diffuse them.**

**Dan: What is the word anyway**

**Ean: It is in Transylvanian**

**Dan: In English what does it mean**

**Ean: I t means some kind of garbage words. Hey it sounds like the Numa Numa**

**Dan: Good thing Karl stopped Luigi**

**Ean: But we are not safe yet. The song they are sing contains the Numa at the end.**

**Ean: It is to late to stop them we got to start defusing bombs!

* * *

  
**

**Onstage**

_Krystal: ay ay ay_

_Cause I'm a paper chaser_

_Just living my life_

_  
Karl and Luigi: Hey_

_Krystal: my life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Oh_

_Krystal: my life, _

_Karl: Hey_

_Krystal: my life Just living my life_

_  
Karl and Luigi: Hey_

_Krystal: my life,_

_Karl and Luigi: Oh_

_Krystal: my life, _

_Karl: Hey_

_Krystal: my life _

Luigi: (singing) _Ooh Marioa hi, Ooh Marioa ho, Ooh Marioa hoo, Ooh Marioa haha. Ooh Marioa hi, Ooh Marioa ho, Ooh Marioa hey, Ooh Marioa haha._

_Karl: Just Live Your Life._

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**

The entire place had turned into a minefield as bombs started blowing up one at a time.

Dan: This whole place was rigged with sound grenades.

Karl: This can't get worse.

A giant airship flew over the kingdom started blasting the kingdom with its cannons. Fighter planes were launched from it. Then Metal Sonic flew by and snatched Krystal. He then brought her to the airship.

Krystal: Help

Karl: KRYSTAL

Ean: It got worse.

Karl quickly lost his panic and saved it for later as he has always done.

Karl: Mario, Luigi evacuate all the party guest. Ean, Dan get rid of the rest of these grenades before this whole place is gone. Benjamin, Dad, Crunch, and Blu I wanted those fighters down five minutes ago. Get toy your Arwings now.

All except Karl: YES SIR

??: What about me Karl

He looked over to see a person who was wearing a construction suit.

Karl: So you dressed up as a worker to sneak in the grenades. Despicable!

Kane: NOW PREPARE TO DIE

He threw of his uniform to reveal a Bandicoot that looked like Karl only with red fur. He was Karl's evil clone named Kane ShadowScythe. He lunged at him using his Dark sword. (A blade opposite of Karl's, while Karl's resembles the soul caliber Kane's resembles the soul edge)

The two began a deadly sword fight. The sounds of their might blades clanging against each over could be herd for miles. Karl retreated and shot 12 beams of energy out of his palm.

Karl: Defensive wave

Kane flew up into the air dodging all of them. Karl flew up to charge him but did not realize what was behind Kane's back. It was a flash charge. The light blinded Karl and He fell from three hundred feet. Making a crater as he hit the ground. Kane then charged his energy into a ball of red energy.

Kane: This should finish you forever.

_Meanwhile on the airship_

Eggman: Queen Tawanga Krystal Bandicoot. Why you need to lay of the sweets, why I am skinnier than you.

She realized that Eggman had not realized about her child. He must have been partly blinded. She knew if she said anything more he would defiantly want to kill her. He would want to end the bandicoot line end one of his enemies. He had tried to kill Amy when he found out about her pregnancy with Blu.

Eggman: Holding you here hostage will defiantly get me some major ransom money. Then I will double cross all of them and destroy them all after they pay me. As for you, well your future wont be very bright.

A metallic hand shot out and grabbed her it started to squeeze her and she was not able to breathe.

Krystal: Let me go! You're hurting me.

Eggman: What's wrong Krystal I usually hurt you more than this. I even broke both of your legs once and you still didn't scream.

Krystal wasn't scared until she felt something. It was thumping in her stomach. He was harming the baby and her abdomen had started hurting. She had to think of something then remember one of Karl's trips to the past and what cortex had done. It was a risk and knew it would affect everyone but it was the only card up her sleeve. It would by her time until Karl could save her.

Krystal: Loosen up this grip and I will tell you a secret. It would be the way to rule the world and have the ultimate warrior that no one could stop. Not even Blu, or Karl Bandicoot.

He stopped the arm from tightening.

Eggman: I'm listening

Krystal: You see cheify I'm not fat because I eat a lot. I'm fat because I'm pregnant.

Eggman: What! You multiply like filthy rats

Krystal: But this is an advantage to you

Eggman: How

Krystal: Remember your age ray thing.

Eggman: Yeah I tried to make sonic an old fart so he wouldn't be able to stop me.

Krystal: Well think about it. The child of Karl Bandicoot would be extremely powerful. And you have the tools to control him.

Eggman: I will brainwash him into being my puppet. And with my aging machine I will age him to an age where he can confront those bandicoots and beat them with ease. And that Bandicoot will never be able to harm his son. He will be defenseless and then my warrior will strike.

He dropped Krystal on the floor.

Eggman: I will have to keep you alive for now. Metal sonic take her to the prison cell.

As the walk by a window Krystal sees Karl get hit by Kane and fall down. She then sees him about to finish him.

Krystal: KARL NO!!

Karl is out on the ground knocked out. He can't move or defend himself. Then he hears something. It was Krystal's call to him. He's got to save her. He must do something. A spark triggers in his mind. His body is getting stronger. He is charged with so much energy that his fur turns white and glows, his hands and feet turn black and so dose the tips of the end of his fur, his eyes turn from blue to a fierce red.

Kane: This is your end bandicoot.

He shoots the ball at Karl creating a huge fireball.

Krystal: NO!! It couldn't be.

Kane: I did it I won

Karl: Not yet.

When the smoke clears it reveals the new version of Karl standing as the attack didn't make him flinch. Aku looks at the textbook of hero's that he got from the library. He then compares the hero that stops Neois to they way Karl looks.

Aku: Just as I expected. That is the next form of super bandicoot, and Karl is the one that will stop Neois in the past.

Karl teleports and in a second lands behind Kane. He then kicks him in the head. In response Kane hits Karl in the chest with five punches, but each one just seems to bounce of his chest. Karl then unleashes a ray of energy that hits Kane and tosses him like a whip.

Karl: Give up Kane.

Kane: NEVER

He unleashes his energy bolts as if they were bullets, but karl defected them back at him.

Karl: Time to end this.

He unleashes energy into seven groups each one forming a face of one of the seven ancients that watch the world. The white masks begin spinning around forming a white ring of energy around his body.

Karl: RING OF THE ANCIENTS

He flys into Kane ramming him in the stomach, the ring leaves a gash across his body. Karl then rapidity rams him and then punches him to the ground. He then hit's him in the face a few times on the floor. Kane teleports away knowing He cant win the fight. Karl then flys up in the air and starts to take out the airship's cannons. The ring is strong enough to cut through the barrel on impact. He then makes a whole in the airship and flys in to find Krystal.

_Meanwhile_

Ean: Those are all the grenades

Dan: We got about twenty-four.

Ean: It would be a shame to waste all of theses

Dan: And with all these enemies flying around we could do some damage.

Ean: I got an Idea. LUIGI GET OVER HERE!!

They take the grenades and get in Dan's car. The drive of a ramp and use the boosters in the bottom of the car to float. Dan drives, Ean throws the grenades on enemy ships, and Luigi uses the Numa Numa to ignite them.

Dan: Here they come. Toss it Ean.

Ean: It on that guy's windshield, sing Luigi

Luigi: _Ooh Marioa hi, Ooh Marioa ho, Ooh Marioa hoo, Ooh Marioa haha._

The fighter explodes.

Dan: Okay guys let do this thing.

Meanwhile.

Krystal is locked in a laser jail cell

Krystal: Something is coming it is strong too. I don't know if I can stop what ever it is but I have to try.

She gets ready to fight what ever the glowing light is. It becomes brighter and brighter until.

Karl: Krystal! I found you.

Krystal: Stay back, I not afraid of you.

Karl: Look closer.

She looks into his red eyes closely.

Krystal: Karl your alive.

Karl: I'll get you out of here.

He uses the ring as a saw and cuts through the bars.

Krystal: We got to take down this ship.

Karl: Right, how.

Krystal: Hand me that blaster over there. We gona have to fight our way to the Engine room.

Karl stops the ring and picks her up. They manage to make their way to the engine room with out being sighted. They spy some computers and a huge power crystal in the center. Krystal hops on the computer.

Krystal: Okay I can overload the crystal and the energy should blow up the place.

Metal Sonic: I'm sorry but I cant let you do that

Karl: I'll hold him off. You just go to town with that computer.

T

he two begin fighting. It was just a normal fist fight at first, but metal sonic arms turn into two blades. Karl also ran out of energy and lost his white form. So he went back to being a purple eco bandicoot. The battle did not last long but it had a painful out come.

Karl: LETS FINISH THIS

Metal sonic: PREPARE TO DIE

The two rushed into each other. Only two sounds were heard, one was the sound of crunching metal and a piercing sound.

Krystal: KARL

Karl: I'm okay

Krystal: BUT

Karl: Just finish your job. It is not as bad as it looks

Karl was lying; He had the two blades, one in his shoulder, the other in his chest. They had gone through him and you could see them sticking out from his back. He pulled both of them out and realized he was sitting in a puddle of his own blood. Then looked at the puddle of oil coming form metal sonic. He had hit him in the face hard enough that the fist had gone through his head.

Karl: (_I won the battle but will I survive_ _the after affects)_.

Krystal does her job and the self-destruct warning starts playing over the intercom. The walk together and notice a swarm of robots running for the escape pods ignoring them.

Karl: They want to make sure they get out alive, they are not worried about us.

2 minutes later Karl and Krystal are still walking.

Krystal: We got only three minutes left we will never make it out.

They hear the noise of an engine. Then they hear this word…

**HAWWECHAAAA**

Karl: HAWWEEEECHAAA

**HAWWWWWWWECHA**

Karl: HAAWWWWWEEEEECA

Krystal: What is that.

Ean: It's our old war cry.

Ean, Dan, and Luigi were coming up the isle in Dan's car.

Dan: Hawecha

Ean: Hawecha

Luigi: Hawecha.

Karl: The cavalry showed up.

They both get in the car. But Karl then becomes invalid from blood loss.

Krystal: Karl get up.

Dan: OH NO! THIS IS HORRIBLE! HE IS BLEDDING ON MY LEATHER SEATS.

Luigi: Can we discuss this later when we get of this exploding ship?

Dan: Right.

They gun it down the hallway where they see a light.

_10 seconds till self destruct_

Ean: We wont make it.

Dan: Firing boosters!

They continue to move faster.

Karl: re…. red…. button

Dan notices a button he never saw before. He presses it and four wings shoot out of the back of the car forming an x. Then four mini boosters pop out the front. Then a nice booster pops out the trunk.

Dan: What the…heeeeeyyyyy

They fly off the ship just as it explodes behind them. The shock way causes the car to nose dive.

Ean: PULL UP! PULL UP!

Dan: I…I…I GOT IT!

The ship levels out and flys above the ocean.

Dan: How did my car get like this

Ean: Karl must have added extra parts from his Arwing.

They return in front of the castle. All the guest surround everyone as they get out of the car. There was cheering but when they saw their king there was silence. Ean pulled him out on the floor and checked his heartbeat. There was none, so he did C.P.R. This of course woke Karl up.

Karl: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!

Everyone cheered when the saw him awake. Ean wrapped him up with bandages around his chest. Crash gave him a fresh shirt and a new suit. He handed him his cane and Karl slowly limped up. He stood in front of every one and made a speech.

Karl: I would like to say thank you to all the heroes that helped today. And good news! Thanks to some quick action only few things were destroyed. We still have all this yummy food and other supplies so why not continue the part.

Everyone again cheered, as they started to party again. During the party Karl's three-year-old niece named Nela is walking around with one question on her mind. (_More information in next story "KID BANDICOOT: TRANSFORMATIONS)_

Nela: Mr. Ean I have a question?

Ean: What is it?

Nela: Where do babies come from?

Ean: … GO ASK DAN…. BYE

He runs to his motorcycle, but doesn't get on it! He picks it up and runs with it on his back. Half way to Canada he realizes something.

Ean: I could have just rode the motorcycle. Oh well!

When he gets to Canada there's a person waiting for him.

Earl Finkle: Phone call! Eh!

He picks it up

Nela: WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM!!

Ean: NO!!

He runs back to the castle. Nela then approaches Karl

Nela: Uncle Karl where do babies come from

Karl: Well ummmm… Look it's grandpa why don't we ask him.

Crash walks over to them

Karl: Wow dad your just in time.

Crash: (It must be something bad I'm never in time for anything good)

Nela: WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM

Ean and Dan walk over to see what he will say

Crash: (It's something bad) Well ummmm… mommies have eggs and daddies have… fertilizer…and they mix in them together in some process to make a baby.

Nela: Okay? How is this done?

All the men turn pale. Crash points at Karl

Crash: You tell

Karl points at Ean, and Ean points at Dan. Dan has no one to point at.

Dan: Not again

Nela: Tell me

Dan: Well you see…

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Crash: No need to scream like a girl, crybaby.

Dan: That wasn't me!

Ray walks over to them eating some ribs.

Karl: What's going on

Ray: Oh nothing, you wife is just having a baby.

Karl: Oh. Hey give me some of those

He grabs the plate and chows down

Karl: These are good! They are rich and…………MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY

They run over to where they see Krystal. Karl picks her up.

Krystal: Okay as long as my water doesn't brake we don't have a problem.

**Splash**

Karl: Baby juice

Ean: Nasty

Dan: What I feel anything.

Karl: YOUR FLOATING IN MID AIR

Dan: Well these are expensive shoes

Krystal: Hello! Having a baby here.

Karl: Right

He picks her up and puts her on Ean's motorcycle. Ean then picks it.

Dan: No car is faster

He puts her on his car and then picks it up and starts running.

Karl: Guys my Arwing is faster

They put her on top of it and then they all carry it to the hospital.

Karl: Okay guys we made it.

They toss it and it goes flying through the font door. It knocks out the doctor.

Nurse: Who did that

Crash points to Karl, who points at Ean, and Ean points at Dan, and Dan has no one to point at. The Nurse makes him pay the bill.

Nurse: Well now we have no doctor

Krystal: No, you can't be serous. What kind of hospital is this.

Nurse: A cheap one.

Krystal: Okay I'm in a lot of pain now.

She squeezes Karl hands until they are pancakes.

Crash: PANCAKES

Right, pancakes.

Krystal: Sorry!

Karl: It's okay (OWWWWWW)

The two nurses bring her to a delivery room. Then go out and talk to everyone else.

Nurse: We are calling a replacement doctor.

Ean's phone starts ringing.

Ean: Hello…Right…Yes…Okay.

He hangs up.

Ean: Well…I'm the replacement.

Karl: NO!!

Ean: Well remember that little mission in that medical school.

Dan: Yeah, we had to kill the head master

Ean: I had to kill the head master. You got kicked out in three days.

Karl: What did he do?

Ean: He got drunk and tried to have sex with the study skeleton.

Dan: Best 45 minutes I spent in that school

Ean: Well I better go check on my patient

He comes back five minutes later.

Karl: Well

Ean: Her water never broke. It was just a leak. So we may be here a while. You might as well get some sleep Karl. You look beat up.

Karl: I was beat up. Besides I can't sleep.

Ean: I can use hypnosis

He pulls out his watch. Karl looks at it swinging and he falls asleep.

A little while later

Crash: Hey Crunch, if you sing, "I'm a little teapot" I'll give you five bucks.

Crunch: I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, when I start to whistle, when I start to shout tip me over and…

I WILL DESTROY YOU!!

Benjamin: Sorry I was watching Bleach. I thought it had more to do with laundry than Anime. And Code Geass is just a fake Gundam crap.

Crunch: Hey you messed up my song about a teapot.

Karl jumps out from the couch.

Karl: I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, when I start to whistle, when I start to shout tip me over and… I WILL DESTROY YOU!!

He begins to strangle Crunch. Ean walks into the room

Ean: Hey Karl… Uh oh

He snaps his fingers and Karl wakes up.

Karl: What's going on…sorry uncle.

He lets go of Crunch

Crunch: Ouch! I really hate that song now

Ean: Well Karl it's the moment of truth

Crunch: Good luck man

Crash: Hey! Dude just keep cool man

Karl: Dad what if...

Crash: Just stay cool

Karl: Okay!

They walk into the delivery room.

Karl: Hey Ean

Ean: What

Karl: You better not think of anything. I know you like my wife, and you are going to enjoy looking down there. But seriously, You think of this as entertainment I will punch you

Ean stands at the end of the bed while Karl stands by Krystal. He then walks over and punches Ean.

Ean: What was that for

Karl: You were getting some perverted pleasure out of this.

Ean: So you read my mind.

Karl: No! THERE IS SOMETHING FREAKY GOING ON IN YOUR PANTS.

Ean: Well...I cant say anything.

Krystal: GUYS IT"S COMING

Karl: Are you okay

Krystal: NO!! WHEN THIS IS OVER I WILL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH A RUSTY SPOON

Meanwhile

Crunch: Dude it sounds like Krystal ain't to happy

Crash: Yeah

Benjamin: Hey why don't we pass out cigars

Crash: We don't smoke. And for anyone reading this **Children under four should not smoke.**

Later

Ean: Congratulations it's a boy.

He puts him in a blanket and Hands him to Karl and Krystal

Karl: He's beautiful

Krystal: Weird I thought he would be purple like you.

Karl: Who knows maybe he may be normal.

Krystal: Well normal for a mutated bandicoot.

Karl: Yeah!

Ean: Hey sorry to ruin the moment but I need a name

Karl: I wanted the name James

Krystal: You know I could go with that.

He opened up his eyes and smiled at his parents

Krystal: I think he likes his name too.

**I KNOW THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLY LONG CHAPTER. But it was a two in one so ha. So see you next time and please review. OR ELSE YOU WILL BE FORCED TO SING I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT**


	19. The finale:The final battle

Well we enter the last chapter of this story. So as a special narrator I will pass the keyboard over to my friend, Please welcome Mr. W.C. Black Man. He will be the narrator and writer for this chapter.

This chapter mainly happens in the past so be prepare to time travel to the time period of the first four chapters.

_Before I start I just hope you like your stories served black_

Ean walked out of the delivery room to the others.

Crash: Well?

Ean: It's a boy! His name is James Bandicoot. You can go see him now.

They all walk into the delivery room except Dan.

Dan: Dude I'm about to be rich.

He pulls out a camera

Ean: Who invited the photographer

Dan: You know how much a photo of a new born prince is worth

Ean: Just don't get hurt.

Dan walks in with the camera. Just when he is about to take the photo James sneezes. Only thing it wasn't a normal sneeze, he blew fire out of mouth.

Dan: Ow!

He then falls over on his back, scorched like a burger at my uncle's barbeque.

Karl: That was not normal

Crash: Be grateful Karl. When you where a baby you kept spiting acid.

Tawna: And when you vomited, well we need to get the floor replaced. You know some times I still wish you were my little baby.

Crash: I do to.

Crunch: I don't! You used to bite my toes for fun. With your teeth they should have called you silver fang.

Benjamin: And your diapers were so bad they had to be dumped in nuclear wastes disposals.

Karl: So I was a weird child.

Tawna: I wouldn't say weird

Benjamin: Yeah! More like destructive.

Karl walks outside and approaches Aku. Aku then shows him the book of heroes he found in the library

Karl: You could have just told me about the book earlier

Aku: I had to make sure that you were the right person who is in the picture.

Karl: I can't leave now. My son is finally here.

Crash: Karl you got to go!

Karl: Dad! What happened to you?

He looked at crash who was now nothing but a floating head.

Crash: Me in the past must have somehow died. Hey Tawna we have a problem.

Karl: Look at her!!!

A pair of floating boobs came over to them.

Crash: You know that is not so bad. I mean that is the best part of her…

She dissapeared.

Crash: NO!!!!

He dissapeared

Karl: I leave tomorrow

So the next day Karl had activated the time twister and prepared to leave.

Dan: You aren't going to leave with out us

Blu: We are your best friends

Ean: We stick with you through thick and thin.

Karl: NO, this is my destiny.

He goes over and whispers to them.

Karl: Please watch over my family, and if this is the last time we meet…

Ean: The book says you win

Karl: It says I defeat him, but it doesn't say if I survive

Blu: Karl… You wouldn't

Karl: Only if needed I will sacrifice my self to stop him. Even if it means…

Blu: Using the complete shot!!! (It's a special move that lets you gather energy from the environment until your center of chi explodes [also known as your heart] and creates a massive energy explosion)

Karl steps onto the machine and a vortex opens.

Karl: Bye everyone

Blu: Good luck!

A few minutes later he appears in the past.

**Okay guys we are entering the past. This is about a month after chapter 4. So make sure you remember this. Ciao**

_**PAST!!!**_

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon at crashes house. Though it was lonely, no one was there. He checked his time watch.

Karl: I could only shoot to two hours before the final battle. But where is everyone.

He walks into the house and finds something to remember.

Karl: Hey! This is my room. When I was a baby that is.

He loved being on the island; it was unlike the Harpadoian castle. It had this presence to it. He walked over to a rock and remembered.

Karl: This was dad's favorite rock.

_**Flash Back **_

Crash: Karl this is my favorite rock

He is talking to a 5 year old Karl

Karl: Why is that dad.

Crash: You see out of all of my brothers I was the only one that could lift it.

Karl: Wow dad you're the strongest. Can you show me? I wana see you lift it!

Crash: Well…. um…(Why did I have to tell him that. This thing is huge. Showing off came back to bite me in the butt.)

Karl: Please

Crash: Okay

He moves toward the rock and uses all of strength. The rock slowly starts to move until he is holding it above his head.

Karl: Wow dad you are the greatest.

**End flash back**

He then hears the noise of several engines. He flies out in the air to see his father and uncles in a combat racing completion. Tawna and Coco followed them in a dune buggy.

Karl: That looks like fun

He pulls out a pellet, which had contained his warp bike in side. He rides off next to them.

Karl: What the…

He quickly moves out of the way as he was almost pelted with a chicken.

Crash: Hey Karl, your back from the future. Look out!!!

They were almost hit with a cow. But it exploded in front of him

Karl: I can't see!!!

He quickly realized he had steak on his face. He shoved it into his mouth and speeded up.

Karl: Who is shooting at us anyway?

Crash: They are!!!

He turned around to see Crunch driving a car and Benjamin was shooting a machine gun turret mounted on it.

Karl: THIS IS CRAZY

Crash: You didn't see anything yet!

They hit a ramp and made a major jump. Karl unfortunately fell of his bike and landed in Crash's jeep. The bike rolled on the floor and then exploded.

Karl: MY BIKE

Crash: Welcome aboard. While you're here you might as well help.

The backseat popped up and turned around. A turret then came out of the back.

Karl: EAT LEAD IDIOTS.

Of course when Karl pulled the trigger, it wasn't bullets. The turret ,like most of his dad's weapons, shot fruit. Benjamin was pelted with Wampa fruit and was hit in places where the sun doesn't shine. He then fell of the turret.

Karl: Fruit! Who comes up with these weapons?

Crash: Don't know! Just keep shooting!

He pelted the hood of Crunch's car until it exploded. Crunch did jump out before that happened.

Karl: We won

Benjamin: Don't count you chickens before they explode.

Benjamin was now driving and crunch was gunner.

Karl: How many cars do they have?

Crash: One more after this one.

Karl: What about you.

Crash: This is my last car.

Karl: Nothing like a challenge

He begins rapid fire and tries to blow up the vehicle. Then two TIE Fighters come up overhead.

Crash: _Karl use the fruit_

Karl: What

Crash: _Use the fruit_. _Trust in your instincts!_

Karl: No I'm going to use the fancy targeting computer that was made for this job. And stop talking in that voice. You sound like a ghost and it is creepy.

He manages to destroy one of them.

Karl: Hey dad why do they call them TIE fighters anyway?

Crash: I have no idea!

The flag of Taiwan shoots up from one of the ships.

Crash: Does that answer your question!

Karl: Yes, but why are they shooting at us?

Crash: I don't think they like me!

Karl: How do you have enemies in Taiwan!

Crash: Well I kind of made some racist remarks over the Internet. You know I was having a contest with some friends to see who could get kicked out of Halo first.

Crash Swerves back and fourth dodging missiles.

Karl: I can see that you won.

Crash: Just shut up and shoot.

He shoots down the tie fighter, which lands on Benjamin and Crunch's car.

Crunch: The force is strong with that one.

Benjamin is then pelted in the balls by fruit.

Benjamin: Ow my Schwartz.

Crash and Karl drive into the Wampa dessert, a place filled with high sand dunes, and the agony of the hot sun.

Karl: Are they still behind us?

Crash: Yeah this is their last car.

Benjamin revs up his machine gun and fires it at Crash's engine.

Karl: This thing is going to blow any second.

Crash: I got an idea, but you may call me a prick after.

Karl: It can't be that ba…

Crash used the boosters on his car to launch them over crunch and Benjamin.

Crash: Lets do that again only this time shoot them.

Karl: NO!!! DON'T DO……CRASH YOU PRICK!!!

This time they went even higher. The car even flipped over in mid air so the two of them were upside-down. But Karl was still able to get the final shot needed to blow up Crunch's engine, and spit in his face. Crunch and Benjamin held out a white flag. Crash got out of his car and started a victory dance.

Crash: We won, we won, we…Hey Karl?

He looked over to see Karl, Benjamin, and Crunch with wide gaping open mouths. They were all staring at what was behind him.

Crash: Holy Crud!

Big freaking fleets of fast flying ships were floating above them.

Crunch: That was a tongue twister wasn't it.

That's not the point. You guys have to take down all of theses ships.

Crash: We don't want to.

YOUR GOING TO DO IT WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!

Crash: NO!!!

Fine, I'll just have to kidnap your wife.

Crash: No… you wouldn't

Just watch me! Coco and Tawna appeared in the dune buggy.

Coco: How did we get here so fast?

Crash: NO STOP PLEASE!!!

Just then the main airship flew over them.

Crash: Tawna, we got to get out of here before "it" happens.

Tawna: Before what happens?

A cage dropped and captured Coco and Tawna, it then pulled them back into the Flagship.

Benjamin: Before that happens!

Crash: BLACK MAN YOU BASTARD!!!

Hey when people don't follow my rules there are consciences, laws may be violated, and People may be killed.

Karl: KILLED

Crash: Damn, Lets move!

Benjamin: Problem, how do we get up there.

Karl: I can fly us up.

Crash: There is no way you can carry all of us.

Benjamin: I got an Idea but…

Karl: Let me guess, we would call you a prick.

They took the boosters off of Crunch's car and put them on Crash's car. Then Benjamin gave Karl a cigar.

Benjamin: You know what to do with this right.

He puffs out a ring of smoke between sentences.

Karl: It's been five minutes and I already hate this Idea. (puff) I hate it more than you can imagine.(puff) And I plan to kill that son of a (insert swear here) when I get near him.

Benjamin: Okay, were ready to go.

He hops into the driver seat and flies off a sand dune, and then in mid air he activated the boosters sending them flying. As they ascended into the air a fighter drone was released from the flagship. The drone was holding a huge pair of scissors.

Benjamin: Hey don't jump out of an air ship with scissors, you could poke your eye out.

Crash: Look out

He cut off one of their boosters and they started falling.

Crunch: He's gona ram us from the rear.

Crash: Who cares, we're gona fall to out death.

Benjamin: Plan B. go Karl.

Karl turned around to see the drone. He pointed both his hands at it, aiming at his palms to its location.

Karl: Break out the butter, cause I'm making toast.

He shoot a beam of fire out of his palms, shooting them up in the air and destroying the drone.

Crunch: Brace yourself.

They slammed down on the flagship's bay.

Karl: My cigar burned up so no more fire.

An army of robots surrounded them

Crunch: I wish we had some of that fire.

They managed to fight and run away at the same.

Crunch: We got to take this place down.

Benjamin: I got and idea, again!

He handed Karl a match. He absorbed the flame through his hands.

Karl: I still don't like this idea. So unless you want to get torched, stay ahead of me.

As they ran Karl let out a stream of napalm behind him, setting the place on fire as they ran. Then they found the door to the inner sanctum.

Karl: This is it, the final battle, and the grand moment of our lives. I want you guys to know that I'm proud to be fighting among a group of men that may be the most valuable people I know. And if we fail I want you to know that we are all dead and I will become Evil and destroy the world. We must not let that happen, we must prevail at all cost, even…

Crash: If it means losing one of our selves.

Everyone was startled by what Crash had said. But they knew this would be their final battle, so with the world hanging on their shoulders crunch opened the door.

Neois: I've waited very long for this battle. Darn you Crash Bandicoot, Darn you all. It's been a long two months I have been building, plotting my revenge. Now I will finally have it.

They looked behind him to see a curtain it was huge.

Benjamin: Let me guess, giant robot!

Neois: No! I plan to fight you my self.

He his dark energy to open the curtain, behind it was a giant glowing power crystal.

Karl: NO! IT CAN'T BE! THE DREAM CRYSTAL!!!

Neois: So you remember it don't you Karl. When we found the seven erm in the other dimension we realized that this Crystal could literally change us into powerful beings. It could activate our erm, and allow us to drain the energy of the dimension it's self. The power of an entire dimension is strong enough to wipe out the earth, and all you bandicoots with it.

He took his erm of his necklace. The ball the size of his fist grew turning into a portal engulfing everything. Even our heroes we sucked in. They awoke to see Neois, He was 100 feet tall, and his head was nothing but a black, cortex shaped, flaming skull. He was wearing a black and red armor and had a red sword.

Benjamin: What is this place

He looked up to see the sky, the ground, and the air was a mixture of many dark colors, and they appeared to be on a floating platform crystal platform.

Karl: This place is called "The World Atlas Collapse", but it is easier to call it the doom dimension.

Neois: NOW FALL BEFORE ME, AND BOW TO ME, EMPEROR NEOIS.

Crash: Let's get them guys, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

The four of them tried to stop him, but he had a barrier protecting him, which seemed to be unbreakable. Also his huge fist pounded any one who came near him. The size of it and the speed of it was like being hit by a boulder.

Neois: Karl, I thought you were stronger than this; I want to see your new form. I want to kill a worthy adversary

He tried to trigger his white super bandicoot, but he couldn't. It was some thing Aku had said to him.

FLASH BACK

Karl: I can't lose, not with super bandicoot

Aku: Karl, It won't work in the past

Karl: Why

Aku: You transformed because Krystal Called out to you, you get the energy from your emotion for her. Her soul brings out the fire in yours.

Karl: And if she wont be born yet, I can't transform in that time period

End Flash Back

Karl tried one last rush to try and melee his face off, but Neois slashed him with his sword when he was close enough.

Karl: Gah!

He fell to the ground. Crash ran over to him and saw his chest had been cut open.

Karl: It's just a little scratch

Crash: Karl, we are all out of options. I maybe able to stop him, but you are going to have to finish it off with out me.

Karl: Dad, you don't need to sacrifice yourself.

He pulled out his stun blaster.

Karl: I could magnify this with…something. We still have options.

Crash: Karl, that's imposable.

Karl held out his hands

Karl: I not letting you do it.

Crash: I'm sorry

He picked up Karl's gun and shot him. Karl couldn't move his body, all he could do was stand there.

Crash: Aku, Future Aku, come here.

They both came to him

Crash: I want your energy so I can stop him. Just before you say yes, this is a one-way trip only.

They both agreed. The two of them floated next to crash, His body became gold from all the energy. Then in one burst he flew towards Neois.

Crunch: Look at Crash, can he hold all that energy.

Benjamin: He can't

He went up and hit Neois's barrier, then he spread his arms and legs apart.

Neois: What are you doing, Bandicoot?

Crash: Goodbye!

There was a huge explosion that engulfed Neois, Both Aku's were destroyed in the explosion, then Crash's Body fell to the ground. Karl ran over to it.

Crash: Karl…I'm proud of you sun, and please tell your mom I'm…sorry….

Karl: Dad, No! NO! HOW COULD I LOSE HIM!

Neois: That was your dad, a coward. Rather commit suicide then die the honorable way. He may have stopped my barrier, but I will defeat you all. So be prepared to join him.

Karl stood up

Karl: I'll make you pay. YOU HEAR THAT I"LL MAKE YOU PAY!!!

Something snapped in Karl, he instantly transformed into the white super bandicoot. He dashed at Neois and went through his head like a bullet.

Neois: You will need more than that to stop me.

Karl: SHUT UP, I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Neois tried to punch him, but Karl went through his hand, and kicked Neois in his face. Neois looked down at the hole in his hand.

Karl: Meto…Sako…HAAAA

He burned his face with the energy wave.

Neois: Nothing will stop me! I will conquer you.

Karl realized this. No matter how much he hit Neois, he seemed to just take it. He had to have some weak point. Then he figured it out. Neois got his energy from the Dimension, which was stored in his erm, all he had to do was destroy the dark erm, and then take care of the dimension later. Now where did Neois hide it?

Karl: Come get me

Karl flew around Neois to make a discovery. There was a red glace sphere in the middle of his chest plate. It glowed every time he used his energy. Now to just bust it open. He tried rushing into it but it only cracked it, and the super form he was using had eaten all of his energy and now using his life force to fuel it. He transformed back to his normal orange bandicoot form to try and conserve what he had left. Then while he was on the ground Neois tried to crush him with his foot. He just stood there trying his best to hold it up.

Karl: I can't hold him much longer.

_**BOOM**_

Karl: Oh no he crushed me!

He looked up to see that he Neois was several feet away from him. Blu stood in front of him with his sword, than handed Karl his.

Karl: I told you not to come.

Blu: I consider that a thank you.

He looked over to see Dan shooting Neois with a missile launcher, while Ean was using two magnums shooting his face.

Blu: Besides I learned a trick from my dad.

He pulled out the seven Chaos emeralds.

Blu: He drain as much energy as you can.

The emeralds spun around them in a circle. Blu absorbed them after a minute of Karl taking energy. His body became gold, and the patch of fur on his chest turned white.

Blu: SUPER SONIC

Karl then transformed him self.

Karl: SUPER BANDICOOT.

He ran in front of all his friends.

Karl: Ean, Dan, aim at his chest. Ray go find my mom and aunt.

Blu: Chaos Control

In a flash of light Blu teleported away in search of Tawna and Coco. Benjamin and Crunch helped in be shooting energy beams at Neois's chest. Then Karl continued to charge at it.

Ean: We need some one to man the bazooka and 70-millimeter cannon.

Blu showed up with Tawna and Coco. Dan gave them each a gun. Ray went to help Karl.

Blu: Time for our special

Karl: All right.

Both: BIG WHITE DRAGON.

The two of them formed a fierce dragon made out of energy. He collided with Neois and then exploded leaving Ray and Karl. The circle on Neois's chest was glowing white. Ray transformed to normal and gave Karl the emeralds.

Ray: Go as fast as you can. Faster than me even.

Karl: Okay.

He flew up in the air and mad a dash for Neois leaving a white streak of energy behind him. As he ran he felt some thing with him, he could have sworn that his dad was right next to him. He looked over to see his sprit.

Karl and Crash: Let's finish this Neois

The punch Hit his chest and actually went inside him. Then exited through his back. The scientist was turned back into his normal form. He had lost everything, even his dark powers. Karl stop flying and lock in his hand s to se he was holding the dark erm. It's power in his hands, he could use that energy for so many things. He thought of all the possibilities. Then the erm glowed black and turned into a black hole and engulf Karl. When he woke up he was surrounded by darkness, and the dark erm had turned into a giant eye staring at me.

Dark Erm: Karl Bandicoot you have sought out to me. I read the darkness in your heart. And I can help you heal it. I know your every desire, but for me to help you I need you to become one with me.

Karl: Oh no! I know this story; you plan to fuse together with me than I become your little meat puppet. No way. I'm not that stupid.

Dark Erm: I could help you make the world a better place

Karl: I already destroyed the Earth once and I'm not doing it again.

Dark Erm: I could bring your father back to life.

Karl: No! I'm not being tricked?

Dark Erm: I could make it so he never died.

Karl moved closer to him. He was about to touch him when he heard a shout.

Crash: Karl don't do it.

Crash and Aku both Aku's were behind him.

Karl: Dad is that you.

Aku slapped him with his face.

Aku: DO YOU WANT TO BECOME A KILLER AGAIN

Karl: But he can bring you back to life.

Crash: I would rather stay dead than watch you mess up the future.

Karl: I made my decision.

He grabbed the erm and let out an evil smile

Karl: GOOD BYE

He crushed it to pieces.

Crash: I DIDN'T SAY CRUSH IT!

Karl: What

They are teleported out of the black hole. Karl gets up to see it become bigger and bigger.

Crash: I will try to absorb most of it's explosive energy protential. You get everyone out of here.

Karl: But you can't survive that energy.

Crash: If I don't then both worlds will be destroyed. Besides I'm already dead.

Karl: You'll turn into a minus if your sprit is destroyed, then you will just be nothing, You're gone completely.

Crash: Just go, don't die!

Karl runs over to the rest of the gang. He gives Blu the emeralds.

Karl: Get them out of here.

Blu: But what about you!

Karl: Go Now!

They leave with out him. Karl then runs up to his dad. So does Neois surprisingly.

Neois: I'm going to die so might as well go out bravely.

The three of them fly into the black hole. It then explodes in a tremendous flash of light.

Back on Wampa Island.

Tawna: They are both gone.

Ean: I can't believe it either.

Blu: I can go check. Who knows they could be alive.

He uses Chaos Control to warp to the doom dimension. But quickly comes back.

Blu: I couldn't stay for long. It's a blank Dimension. Nothing is there; it's just blank. Dead…completely dead!

Tawna runs inside and starts crying.

Dan: Dude who has to tell Krystal and James.

Coco: Who are those?

Ean: His wife and newborn son

Coco: Oh my!

Crunch: At least we still have our Karl. The one Tawna will give birth to soon.

Benjamin: But Crash wont be there. And what about the Akus who are gone forever

A beam of light is shot down from the sky. Both Akus floated down form the sky, but they each had a body attached to them.

Aku: Not completely

Future Aku: The ancient's brought us back to life, and made us stronger than ever.

Coco: The gave you bodies

Aku: No, they are Karl and Crash's bodies, they have to wear us to come back to life. They should come back to life anytime now.

Some mumbling sounds came from the Akus. Crash and Karl threw of their mask.

Crash: You guy's smell horrible.

They cheered and rejoiced to see their friends again.

Tawna: You ever do that again!

Crash: Don't worry I'm not a fan of dying.

At the end everyone huddled together to say goodbye.

Dan: Hey Karl

Karl: What!

Dan: They were warped back to the future.

Karl: Hey!!!

Karl then stepped back on top of his old time twister.

Karl: Good-bye.

When he was about to hit the button a purple bandicoot appeared. He had a blue bang on the front of his head and resembled Karl.

Crash: Karl you have a brother.

Karl: No he is my son

James: Hi young dad.

Karl: What are you doing here?

James: If you press the button on the time twister it will blow up, so dispose of it nicely.

Karl: Wow thanks.

James: Here is a present from the future!

He hands him a black gauntlet.

James: It is a time glove, and it is much smother than the time twister.

Karl: Thanks

He shows Karl a picture of him as a baby covered in chocolate cake

Karl: Cute, What is this your birthday.

James: No, it's what happens when you come back tonight.

He hands Karl a cake

Karl: Wow I almost forgot. So this is a replacement cake

James: Yeah, I smashed my head into the first one. I am a baby in your time period.

Karl: A cute one, and a very handsome gentleman

James: See you in the future

He teleported away

Karl: Time travel is too confusing for me.

Crash: But so cool.

He puts on the glove while Crunch and Benjamin sneak up behind him.

Crunch: Give us the cake.

They run up to tackle him but he monkey flips over both of them.

Crash: Hey Karl what is the cake for

Karl: My birthday.

He then warped to the future

Crunch: That bastard couldn't share his birthay cake.

Benjamin: Wait, if today is his birthady then doesn't that mean he was born today.

Crash: Crap!

He ran inside to check on Tawna, but he got there to late. She was knocked out.

Crash: Quickly, get here to the hosipital now.

THey loaded her in the car and left. They reached the hospital, but there began the longet hour of crash's life. THe worst thing is just that they make you sit outside and they don't tell you anything. Then a nurse came out of the delivery room.

Nurse: Excuse me but are any of you the husband of a woman having a baby.

Crash and another guy bot stood up.

Nurse: A lady by the name of Tawna has died, adn so has her son

Crash instanlt fell on his knees

Nurse: Sorry I made a mistake on the name. Miss Lawna has died with her son. Your wife had a healthy baby son.

Crash chreed while the other guy began to cry. He ran inside to see his wife who was holding Karl.

Crash: It's good to see you again, son!

Tawna: It was like you never even left.

**Although the gloom of a battle remained, happiens still remained over with the birth of Karl Bandicoot. With the future looking bright we can leave our heros againg until a new adventure comes up.**

**THE END**

**But wait. Your computer does not have a problem, the story doesn't say complete. Well I have one chapter left and It is an atribute chapter for anyone who reviewed. So you sitll have time to become a part of my next chapter so please review!!!**


	20. THE CREDITS, END WITH A BANG

_**Credits**_

**You should know ho we do things by now. This is a special chapter to show that I have been keeping tract of my reviewers. So your O.C. or a special character will end up in this last chapter right here. So keep an open eye out, for your character and name.**

**Oh by the way THIS IS A BAR FIGHT!!!**

Well it was the end of another adventure, for the time Karl could relax. He had stop one of his enemies for the moment, and the world had seemed peaceful. Karl sat outside of the castle, he was playing with James, while the mercenaries were sparing with Blu.

Karl: Okay James, say daddy

James: Davaghvdas

Ean: You know all my dad did was make me watch Fluff the magic dragon, and Jenny the wonder kid. We never bonded like them.

Karl: D-a-d-y.

James: Davaghvdas

Blu: Aw c' on mate, your lucky the little bugger can even jabber.

Karl: Since when did you speak like an Australian

Blu: Well ever since the crocodile hunter died.

Ean: That was over two years ago

Blu: Yeah but I never get time to watch Television, so I tivo all of my favorite shows. And now I am starting to watch all of them, with the world being at peace and all.

Ean: Your lame man.

Blu: Shut your dummie you little nipper.

Dan: Dummie means bathroom in Australia.

Karl: How could you be that busy anyway?

Blu: Well bugger, I found out that my she-mate is preggers.

Ean: Congratulations! I think? I can't understand you accent.

Karl: Well mate, if you were an Aussi too then ya' could off comprend the govenena.

Ean: Where did you learn that language?

Karl: Blu and me were raised off the coast of Australia. Before we moved to the states.

Dan: Well if your going to be a father that mean you get a bar fight in your honor.

Ean: Yes that I understood. I need some boos and action.

Karl: Well I am staying here to teach James.

Dan: Come on, you need a break.

Karl: I am fine and…

James sneezed fire in Karl's face.

Karl: Could use a break.

Blu: Well drop of the nipper and we move on.

Dan: And make it snappy you bugger.

He went inside the castle than later came out.

Karl: Well lets go drown ourselves in some bruskys and hot cakes govenenas.

Ean felt like a social outcast so he said the only Australian thing he knew

Ean: Pop a shrimp on the Barbie.

The rest of them starred at Ean then they all laughed and headed off to the bar. While inside they started a fight in Blu's honor like they said they would. Dan and Karl stood up on the table with Blu.

Dan: This is our friend Blu and he can take on all of you meatheads. So who wants some?

And too his surprise some one stood up. It was Karl's uncle Benjamin.

_Thanks To StarryEyes088, The True Creator Benjamin Bandicoot._

Benjamin: I'll take you on!

Blu: You're an old man, you cant be that…

Benjamin jumped up and tackled Blu onto the floor.

_Benjamin Bandicoot rejoins The Brawl_

Karl: Bar fight.

The bar turned into a battlefield, but the most unexpected thing was the Mario bros working together.

Luigi: Look out for the two on the left

Mario: I got it but you missed one on the left.

Luigi: That was your guy.

Mario: That was your guy.

Luigi: I killed all of my guys that is why I have a higher score.

Mario: What are you talking about

Luigi: Look up.

Mario looked up to see two pixel numbers above head, Luigi's appeared to be more than his.

Ean: Hello! I'm still here looking for one of you to fight.

They did not pay attention to him so he just kick them both. They flew into another part of the Bar.

_Special Thanks To Ian for all the reviews_

Ean: That was fun!

_Ean Fenton McHalo rejoins the brawl _

Dan: Hey Ean, Karl found some scotch

Ean: How do you know

Karl: Look I found one of them growy mushrooms from Mario

He began to take bites out of it, but he found it very chewy.

Dan: He is trying to eat Toad!

Toad: Get off of me.

He kicked Karl in the balls and ran off.

Ean: Hey lets fight Fox and Falco.

Dan: Okay.

So they went over to brawl Fox and Falco. Ean Pulled out his switchblade.

Fox: Get with the future man.

He pulled out a laser sword.

Fox: This baby can cut through a car in ten seconds.

Ean: Which is ten seconds that you wont last with me.

When fox tried to slash Ean, He blocked his attack with the switchblade. This cut foxes sword in half.

Fox: WTF! THIS IS A LAZER! IT CAN CUT THROUGH ANYTHING.

Falco: At least I have my blaster!

Dan pulls out a shoty, which is three times bigger than Falco's blaster. He held it up to Falco's head.

Falco: Is that really three times the size of my blaster.

Dan: Let's check

He takes Falco's blaster and holds it up to his gun.

Falco: Yeah that is three times bigger… Oh now has my gun too!

Dan pulls the trigger on the shoty while it is still in Falco's face. He looks down on the floor to see what is left of Falco's head.

Dan: Any one wants some bird!

_Special thanks to Dan_

_Dan DeeDeeDee Cobain rejoins the brawl._

Dan then sees a girl by the corner of the room. So he walks over to her.

Dan: So what's a girl like you doing here.

Tyree: MY names Tyree Bandicoot, I just came here for some R and R.

Dan: So you any to go back to my house.

Tyree: You pig!

She completely destroyed him! He was nothing but a pile of a little man left on the floor.

Blu: And he wonders why he can't get a girlfriend.

Dan: Giggity, Giggity, All right!

_Special thanks to Lil weezy!_

_Newcomer Tyree Bandicoot__._

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are still fighting.

Mario: You had to use cheats to get I score that high.

Luigi: Well, um

A little girl and dragon appear from out nowhere.

Jenny: Cheating is bad Mr. Luigi. Isn't that right Fluff the magic dragon.

Fluff: Right.

Luigi: Go away, your show will never be as good as Dora the explorer.

Jenny: ATTACK

They jumped on him and started attacking. Jenny's head spun around in a three sixty, and here eyes turned black.

Luigi: NO, No more Ghost. I knew your show was evil.

_Special thanks to Study Haller Jenna!_

_Jenny the wonder kind and Fluff joined the brawl_

Dan once again tried to work his magic on another girl named Joni Bandicoot.

Joni: You PIG!!!

She tossed a school locker filled with clothes on top of him.

_Special thanks To Crash Fad 13_

_Newcomer Joni Bandicoot joins the brawl._

_So_ he tries again on a girl who appears to be a younger version of Crash's sister Coco.

Coco: You Pig

She pulls a ratcicle out of her pocket and jacks it. She then beats up Dan.

Dan: I thought only Karl and Crash could use titans.

Coco: Did you play the new crash game.

Dan: Yeah for PS2

Coco: Well in the Wii version they replace Carbon crash with me.

_Special thanks to PC 20XX, Cause your above the average Mac._

_Newcomer Coco Bandicoot _

Blu: Look mate a Roo!

Karl: I see it govenena!

It was Dr. Ripper Roo, giving out copies of his biography

Karl: Watch this!

He threw a Grenade at Roo and when it exploded it left him with blond hair. He then left explosives behind him while he hopped around the bar.

_Special thanks to Ripper Roo Is Awesome_

_Newcomer Ripper Roo joined the brawl._

Karl: Say hello to my squishy friend!

A Giant Marshmallow busted the door down with his boots. He then kicked Gannondorf in the stomach and Ran off shooting people with a Tommy gun.

_Special thanks to The Great Marshmallow_

_Keith The Marshmallow Joined the brawl._

A girl with blond hair walked in holding a giant sword/key thing that belonged to her father. Followed here was Donald Duck and Goofy.

Lilly: We are not in Fanfiction anymore.

A naked drunk Karl ran in front of her.

Donald: Oh no we are on a porn website.

_Special thanks to Miracle 4 Life_

_Lilly has joined the brawl._

Karl: Well here is the end of this story. How are we going to destroy this bar?

Ean: Fire Works.

Dan: Fire Works.

So lit a bunch of fire works and ran for their lives. The bar exploded in a great flash of light as the sky was lit up with fire works.

_**End With A Bang!**_

**THE END!!!**

**Well I'm done! May all your days end with a bang, and have a good night. So this is Kincin the Great, and the nova studios crew signing off!**


End file.
